Dark Raven
by MegaloRex
Summary: Ash is forced to join Hunter J as her apprentice in crime. He will have to leave behind his family and friends in order to protect them. He will looses his honor, and possibly the heart of the one he loves. How will he survive this experience?
1. Enter the Raven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the original characters. This is my first FanFiction ever posted. Please Review.**

* * *

Ch. 1 - Enter the Raven

Ash had been through much in his young life. He had fought countless battles, met thousands of rare and exotic Pokémon, he even developed the courage to tell the one he loved his true feelings. However, nothing could have prepared him for his encounter with an old enemy, Hunter J.

* * *

Ash wakes up from an unconscious state, only to find himself chained to an iron wall with only his clothes and his misplaced mind. As he gained focus, he begins to Question his current situation. "Where am I? What happened? Dawn?! Pikachu?! Wait I remember, J!" Ash remembers of what had happened before; he had faced off against one of his hated enemies, Hunter J. He remembers that he was relaxing with his friends Dawn, Brock, and Misty as they went through a new journey in retrying the Kanto league. He remembers that she had come to capture his Pikachu, but she petrified him instead. He figured that she took him and was going to use him for an auction of hers.

As his thoughts kept raveling around his mind, he hears the sound of opening doors. He looks around and sees to the left of him and sees two metal doors open, and what he sees is what he hoped not to. J and one of her top minions come into the room and stand in front of the young weak boy. It had been three years since he last saw the dark woman.

The huntress kneels down to the eye level of the raven haired teen and clasps his face. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Ash Ketchum."

Surprised, Ash quickly responds, "How do you know my name you rotten thief?!"

"Simple, I did a little research. I know all about you, I know how many wins and losses you have, I know what kind of pokemon you have, and I know who your friends and family with."

The young chained teen snarls and calls out "Lies!"

The evil woman stands up and snaps at her henchmen. He quickly takes a blue binder from behind him and gives it to J. She opens the binder and flips it to a certain page, "You were born the year your father left for his Pokémon journey. Your mother currently lives with a pathetic psychic Pokémon, and you seem to have won the Sinnoh league two years ago."

Ash's eyes widen as he gasps in fear. He realized that J did not bluff, she knew all about him and of his past. "What do you want with me?"

The gray haired woman comes before him and says, "Simple, I wish for you to join me, as my apprentice."

Ash gasps as he processes what he had just been told. "I would never join you!"

The huntress kneels down again and clasps his face with great strength. "You don't have a choice; I know where your mother is and where your friends are. I can easily pick them off one by one. How about I start with a young blue haired Sinnoh girl. I believe you have something special with her?"

Ash's eyes widen even farther as he thought of what J would do to his Dawn if he said no. J smirks at the confused teen and jabs the young teen in the stomach. As he gasps for air, the devilish woman states, "You have till tomorrow to give me your answer. Remember, it's either you or her."

As he saw night fall through a window to his right, Ash pondered what his current situation held. "What can I do? If I resist J, she'll no doubt kill everyone I care for before killing me. If I join her, she may spare the lives of those I care about the most. She may be a lying witch, but if she's trying to get me join her team by threatening my loved ones, she'd have to keep her word. I have no choice, I can't take the chance." The young boy drops his head in disappointment as he waits for the coming morning.

The next day, J enters the dungeon in which Ash was kept. The boy hanged by his arms from exhaustion and hunger. The dark woman snaps her finger and one of her minions come before her with a plate of food. The henchmen place the food in front of the sleeping teen and quickly left.

J walks towards the raven haired teen; she walked back and forth until he awoke from the footsteps. HE looks up and sees the dark being stand before him

"Have you decided your answer?"

"May I ask why you want me as your apprentice? I thought you'd only keep me to auction me as a servant or for a hostage ransom?"

"I was at first, but then I remembered all the problems you put me through. It also made me realize you have great skill and potential, something most of the morons I'm around barely even have."

Ash drops his head and says "I'll join, on two conditions."

"Very well."

"First, I don't want you to hurt any of my friends and family."

"And the second?"

"The second is that nobody knows about me being with you."

She kneels down to Ash's eye level and clasps her hand to his face, "A very wise decision. Number 32 and 31, unchain the boy."

Two of J's henchmen come running with two keys. They each take one of the chains on Ash's hands and take them off. Ash quickly drops to the floor and checks his hands for relief. He sees the food in front of him and eats it up.

J once again kneels down to Ash's level and says "As soon as you finish your food, my men will escort you to your room. There you will find your pokeballs and new clothes. Starting in the next two day, we will start your training."

As soon as Ash finished his food, he was escorted to his room. He thought it would be more like the dungeon, but instead it was very nice, with a shower bed and study desk. He also saw a closet filled with uniforms and some other clothes. He sees that on his desk there were his five pokeballs. He guessed that Pikachu got away with the others. He smiles in relief, but it is short lived when he realized he had to get his Pokémon to follow him with J.

Ash looks around his closet and notices a special uniform and tries it on. His new uniform was black and blue with dark red lines. As he looks at himself in his mirror, he gets a knock on the door. He quickly but cautiously head to door and opens it.

He sees one of J's henchmen with a box and says "A gift from the boss." He hands over the box to Ash and walks away.

Ash closes his door and read the card on the top, "This gift is to cloak your identity. From this moment on Ash Ketchum is dead. Welcome, Dark Raven." Ash drops his head as he knew this was going to be his new life. Reluctantly, he opens the box to reveal a black mask with red crystals.

For a long time, he sat on his bed, pondering his current situation. He knew morning would come and his first day as J's apprentice would begin. He goes to his pokeballs and releases his Pokémon one by one. First was his Infernape, who had recently evolved from a Monferno, then was a Croconaw, a Swellow, a Gliscor, and finally a Bulbasaur. All of his Pokémon greet their trainer happily until they saw him in his strange uniform.

Bulbasaur: "Bulba" (What's wrong Ash?)

"Oh Bulbasaur, you remember those stories I told you of Hunter J, right?"

Croconaw: "Naw" (Yeah master.)

Ash drops his head even farther in disappointment and says "I've joined her, as her apprentice."

Gliscor: "Gli?!" (What?! Why?!)

"I had no choice; she threatened that she would hurt Dawn and the others if I didn't help. I'm Sorry."

His pokemon look at each other in confusion, all but Infernape. He understood that Ash has no choice. He places his hand on Ash's and looks at him assuring him by saying "Infernape" ("We're with you no matter what").

Ash smiles, "Thank you my friends, now return to your pokeballs, we have a long and difficult journey in front of us." Doing so, Ash takes the pokeballs and return's all of his Pokémon to their respective pokeballs. After that, he looked at the mask lying on his bed, he grabbed it and clasped it in his hands. A tear goes down his face as he says "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… Dawn."

The next day, Ash wakes up early to be prepared for his first day as Hunter J's apprentice. He sets up everything neat as it was when he first arrived. He got into his uniform, but held the mask tight in his hand. He hears a knock on his door, and opens it.

It was another of J's servants; he brought a food plate with surprisingly good food. Ash thought he wouldn't get this kind of service off the bat. He figured J must be trying to appease him. Reluctantly Ash takes the food and says "Thank you."

As the minion leaves, he report "The mistress wishes for you to come to the training room down the hall in one hour." He leaves and the door closes behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Ketchum residence in Pallet town, a large group of people are dealing with the disappearance Ash. His mother, Delia Ketchum kept herself busy by petting Pikachu on her lap. Although he cannot speak, Pikachu keeps feeling responsible for what had happened to his partner. In the Kitchen, Ash's friend Brock kept cooking while Ash's mother was in denial.

The one most hurt by his capture was Dawn, She had finally confessed to Ash her true feelings and he did the same. Her hearts ached as she sat on the steps that lead to the upstairs rooms. She holds close to her Ash's hat, she squeezes it as she cries. "Oh Ash, how could I let J capture you? After everything we've gone through, how could I fail you?!"

Dawn continues to cry until she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up and sees the red head that accompanied Ash on their first adventure. Misty sits by the grieving girl and says "Don't worry Dawn; I've known Ash for a long time. I know we'll see him again." Dawn's eyes water up in happiness and she hugs Misty gratefully.

* * *

Back on Hunter J's secret ship, Ash is heading towards the training room. He enters and sees J waiting for him. "Welcome Ash, well I should say Dark Raven. You're training shall begin tomorrow. For now we'll go over the rules here."

Ash drops his head and says "Yes… Mistress."


	2. Author's note

Author's Notes

I'd like to thank you guys for all the great reviews on my first fic.

As for the next chapter, instead of 6 month, it will only be four. Reasons why will only be known to me. As for the preview, Dawn and the others get helpe from a very unlikey source. This character secretly joins J to find out her plan of operations and learn the truth about Ash. Feel free to guess, the next chapter will be a while.

And as for Ash's next Pokemon, I've selected three possible teams. On my user file, there will be a poll on the three teams, so vote on which you would prefer to see.

The pokemon Ash currently has Are:

Infernape

Swellow

Gliscor

Bulbasaur

Croconaw

Absol

Gabite

Beedrill

DuskullAnd now fro the three teams:

Team 1:

Scizor, Larvitar, Eevee(It will evolve into a Leafeon), Male Kirlia(Evolves into Gallade)

Team 2:

Lickylicky, Crobat, Toxicroak, Golduck

Team 3:

Marshtomp, Scyther, Houndoom, Umbreon

Please Vote and Review!!!


	3. First Strike

Ch. 2 – First Strike

Three weeks had passed since Ash started his life as Hunter J's apprentice. He's learned how her entire operation works; he learns how to fight on his own and how the petrifying machine that she uses works. In those same three weeks, he also went through a physical change. J trained him till his bones hurt and at the end of the second week, he had become more bulky then he was before. She also had him go through surgery to change his face and get rid of the signature marks on his face. As the final insult, she had his hair cut shortened at the front. He no longer looked like Ash Ketchum. The only thing that was the same was his dark colored eyes.

As Ash often looked at himself and how he has changed, he still feels the pain of how he misses his friends and family. He also feels sad that if ever does escape J's grip, that they will not recognize his changed appearance and maybe attack him. He had gotten use to wearing his mask; he only took it off in the room that J had given him.

At the beginning of the fourth week, Ash is called to the control room. He had learned every part of the ship and quickly jolted to the room. Inside he found J waiting for him. She looks at the young teen and says "Ah, welcome Ash. Guess what, you have your first mission with me."

Ash looks at his new mistress in distrust and says "You said it yourself, Ash Ketchum is dead. I'm Dark Raven." He drops his head as his heart ached because of what he said.

"Anyway, our first mission is to capture a Torterra, Grotle, and a Turtwig from Viridian City for a special client."

"Very well, mistress." They head off to Viridian City, preparing for their first mission together.

* * *

Back in Pallet town, things have changed. Ash's friends from Hoenn, May and Max had come to help with the search. Ash's mother had moved on from her son's disappearance, and helps by taking care of her guests. Dawn, Misty and Brock had been training with Ash's Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab. They each wanted to help save their friend. May and Max quickly call out "Hey guys!"

The three trainers look around to see their friends arrive. Misty is the first to say "Max, May you're here!" She and Brock quickly hug the two. "You look good."

May smiles and says "What do you expect." She looks at Dawn who was trying to smile. "Hey Dawn, how are you holding up?"

Dawn looks at the Hoenn coordinator and says "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Max and May only gave a week smile. They knew she was hiding her true feelings. Their thoughts are interrupted when they hear someone cry out "Guys!" The group looks and sees it was Tracey that called them. He goes up to the team and says "Guys, we have a lead!"

Brock asks excitedly "Really? What is it Tracey?"

Tracey catches his breath and answers "We got reports from an officer Jenny saying she saw J's ship headed towards Viridian City.

Misty thinks for a moment and yells out "I think I know why. I heard on the news that a set of Torterra, Grotle and Turtwig are being held at the Viridian city gym. The report said that these three had exceptional abilities."

Dawn clenches her fist and says "No doubt J will try to take them. Let's go!" Dawn runs into the building while the others all watched.

Tracey looks at Misty and asks "She really wants to find Ash, doesn't she?"

Misty looks back and says "We all do Tracey. Dawn just wants to find him faster than what we expect. We need to tell her I will take at least a day to run to Viridian City."

"Don't worry about that, guys. Professor Oak has called for a helicopter to pick us up. Besides, the Officer Jenny that reported was by Fuchsia City. She saw the ship de-cloaked outside the forest. With that big of a ship, it will take them at least three days to get there."

Brock shakes his head and says "Either way, we better get ready. We leave tonight." He heads into the lab with the others behind him.

* * *

The next day, J's ship had stopped halfway to get repairs. Ash had been looking down into the forest and noticed several Pokémon. He knew that if he met with his friends, they would recognize his Pokémon and know it was him.

He goes up to J and asks "Mistress, may I head down to the forest for a while?"

J looks towards her apprentice and asks "Why?"

"I feel that I should at least catch one Pokémon before we leave. You said that poke ball image changer is not ready yet. Someone may recognize my Pokémon."

J suspiciously looks at Ash. She reluctantly answers "Very well. You may go but not alone. Number 27!" One of J's henchmen appears next to her. "Take Dark Raven down to catch some wild Pokémon and bring him back in one hour."

Number 27 salutes Hunter J and says "Sir!" He and Ash head to the loading dock and go down a latter into the forest.

Ash walked around the forest floor for a while, with Number 27 right behind him. After half an hour, he had caught a Gabite, a Beedrill, and a Duskull. Having 8 current Pokémon at his disposal reminds him that Hunter J somehow had his trainer's license edited so he could hold an unlimited number of Pokémon at a time.

He goes around the forest for a while longer, until he had fifteen minutes left to get back to the ship. Number 27 cries out "Fifteen minutes left, Dark Raven."

Ash answers sarcastically "I know." He looks around and notices something interesting. He sees an Absol walking around eating berries. Ash tries to near the Absol quietly for a surprise attack, but the Absol heard his footstep. It set up into a battle position ready to attack.

Ash steps back and takes out one of his poke balls. "Go, Infernape!" Infernape is released and is ready to fight. The Absol charges trying to a Metal Claw attack. Ash takes notice and calls out "Dodge and use Close Combat!" Infernape did just that and landed multiple direct hits on the Absol's side.

The battle continues on for ten minutes with Infernape as the victor. The Absol laid unconscious and Ash tosses a poke ball at it. He easily catches the Absol and says "Welcome."

Number 27 grabs Ash by the shoulder and says "Come on! We gotta get back to the ship now!"

Ash returns Infernape to its poke ball and says "Very well." With that, the two head towards to the ship and enter.

J is waiting by the entrance with a smirk on her face. She asks "How did it go?"

Ash only said "Very well."

Number 27 salutes Hunter J and says "Sir! Dark Raven caught a Gabite, a Beedrill, a Duskull, and lastly an Absol."

Hunter J smirked at her scolding apprentice and say "Impressive. 27, you are dismissed." With that, the henchmen bowed and left rapidly. "Well done Dark Raven. Go to your room and prepare. We will arrive in Viridian City in the by tomorrow night."

Ash reluctantly bows and says "Yes Mistress." He leaves and heads to his room. He takes off his mask and takes a quick shower before heading to bed. As he laid with crossed arms behind his head, he thought of the new Pokémon he had caught. He knew they would follow him, but they did not understand the position he was in.

By midnight, he found it would impossible for him to sleep. He figured he should at least introduce himself to his new Pokémon. He goes to his study desk and opens a locked drawer holding several poke balls. He takes the poke balls of his new Pokémon and one other, Bulbasaur.

He releases Bulbasaur first. Bulbasaur wakes up a little tired as it yawns in front of Ash. He looks at his distressed master and goes next to him on his bed.

Bulbasaur: "Bulba?" (What is it Ash?)

Ash stares at his small partner and answers "Bulbasaur, I need you to help me introduce the new Pokémon and tell them my… I mean our situation."

Bulbasaur nods and Ash releases all of his new Pokémon. First was the Duskull he had caught. Next was the Beedrill, Gabite, and finally the Absol he had caught. They each called out and then stared at their new master and Bulbasaur.

Absol: "Sol!" (Who are you?!"

Bulbasaur: "Bulba Bulbasaur." (I am Bulbasaur, and this is Ash. He is my master, and also now yours.)

Gabite: "GAAABITE!" (I listen to NO ONE!)

Bulbasuar: "Bulba! Bulba, Bulbasaur" (Calm down! Listen, you do not understand the situation that he is in.)

Beedrill: "Zzzzzz." (Then elaborate.)

Ash sighs at the Beedrill's request. "I am part of a group of Pokémon poachers. We steal Pokémon from their trainers for money. I however am not here by choice." He stated.

Absol: "Sol." (What do you mean?)

Ash sighs once again since every time he remembered his choice hurts him inside. He answers "My Mistress, Hunter J, has forced me to join her forces as her apprentice. She threatens to hurt all of my friends and loved ones if I do not help her."

All of his new Pokémon stare at each other in shock at this set of events. "I do not wish for you to accept this reality, but I wish that you help me. I will need your help in order to somehow escape J's grip. If we do ever get out of this, I promise I will release you back to the wild once it is all over." Ash inquired to his new group of partners.

All of his Pokémon stare at their new master in disbelief. Absol could see the depression and distress in the young teens face and somehow understood his position. He nears Ash and licks his hand. Ash looks up and sees Absol's understanding eyes.

Absol: "Sol." (We will help you… Master). Beedrill nods to this.

Beedrill: "Zzzzzz." (I will assist too.)

Duskull: "Duskull." (I'll help.)

Gabite just stares at the group and crosses his finned arms. Absol sees Gabite.

Absol: "Sol?" (And you, Gabite?)

Gabite releases his arms and answers "Gabite!" (I'll do it!)

Ash smiles gratefully that these new friends have agreed to help him so easily. A tear goes down his face as he says "Thank you. All of you." He reaches to the side of his bed and grabs the five poke balls. "No return to your poke balls, you'll need your rest." His Pokémon nod and return to their respective poke balls.

He returns the poke balls to his study desk and returns to his bed. Despite his distress, Ash is able to sleep for real after a week of pain and changes. Last thing he thinks about is that he will soon have to go through his first mission with J, in which he will have to steal Pokémon.


	4. First Meeting

Ch. 3 – The First Meeting

It is nighttime in Viridian City. Dawn, Brock, Misty, May and Tracey are all preparing in the Pokemon center near the Viridian city pokemon gym. Dawn and May had finally fallen to sleep in their rooms, sleeping to be ready for they knew the next day, J would surely attack. Misty, Brock and Tracey all staid in the living room preparing for the next day.

"So…" Misty began to say, "no doubt J will attack tomorrow." Her two friends nod at her statement.

"I remember, last time we got caught up with J was in Sinnoh two years ago. Ash had managed to stop her from capturing a small village of Togepis, Togetics and a Togekiss and destroyed most of her ship." Brock stated, remembering how Ash was able to almost take Hunter J down before.

"It's hard to believe," Tracey added, "out of all of us, Ash would be the one to get captured by someone like Hunter J." The three trainers the hang their heads in disappointment.

Misty quickly regains her optimism and exclaims, "Like Dawn always says, 'No need to Worry!' I know Ash is alright!"

"You've never met J, Misty." Brock remarked harshly. "She has more than once tried to kill Ash. Last time, her Salamence would have almost crushed him if it wasn't for his Totodile evolving into Croconaw and using Blizzard."

"Ash has always had luck on his side," exclaimed a voice. The three trainers look around and see a young trainer about Ash's age. He had spiky brown hair and sported a black shirt and blue jeans.

The three trainers cry out in unison, "Gary!" as they saw Ash's old rival stand before them.

"Hey Brock, Tracey, Misty. Long time no see." Gary called out waving his hand and nearing the group. He sits down next to Misty. "So how you guys holding up?"

"We're okay, you know, except for Ash being captured." Brock answered.

"Yeah, my gramps told me what happened." Gary agreed. He then turns to Misty and asks, "And how are you holding up Misty?"

Misty's face went red. "What are you talking about!?" She screamed out at Gary.

"Come off it, Misty." Gary replied with a cool, unphased attitude. "We all know that the three of you chicks got a thing for Ash."

Misty blushed and looked back at her knees. She knew Gary was right. All three of them, May, Dawn, and herself all loved Ash. Ash had loved each of them as well, but he had chosen Dawn because she was the one that truly made him happy. Misty was always arguing with him, and May was a little to chicken for his taste, as Misty remembered correctly. Dawn may have been the youngest, but she was adventurous and always by Ash's side. Even if she knew he was wrong about something, she stood by him and was ready to help him if he made a mistake.

Misty sighed and answered, "You're right Gary. I guess my attitude was what lost me my chance with Ash."

The three male trainers were all sad for Misty then. Gary put his arm on Misty, she then turns her head towards him. "Don't worry Misty. There'll be other guys." Gary assured Misty. "You might have a chance with me," he said with a smirk. Misty got angry and slapped Gary's face. She sent him flying across the Pokemon center. He landed on the other side of the center, and Misty walked up the stairs to her room.

Brock and Tracey ran to Gary who had swirls on his eyes. "Gary! Wake up!" Brock and Tracey cried as the shook Gary's unconscious body.

"Note to self," Tracey began to mention, "Never get on Misty's bad side when it comes to Ash and other guys." Brock chuckled at the statement. He picked up Gary on his shoulder and began to drag him to the rooms. Tracey followed knowing that the next day would probably bring trouble.

* * *

At Midnight, Hunter J's ship was hovering just above the Viridian City Gym. J and Ash stood in the cockpit looking down, watching the gym contentiously.

Ash kept thinking that this would be the first of many crimes he will no doubt soon commit. His eyes sadden, but they are hidden by the dark mask, which he now wore. J commands him to follow her, he does so instantly. They head down to the loading bay, where multiple of J's henchmen were preparing to attack.

"Dark Raven," J commanded, getting the Ash's attention, "You and I will fly down on my Salamence." He nods in assurance and J releases her blue dragonic Pokémon. They both get on top and the bottom of the cockpit opened.

They fly down to the roof of the Gym along with multiple henchmen. They began to place charges on another part of the roof, preparing to blow the piece sky high. Ash was confused. "Aren't you going to steal the pokemon silently, making sure nobody tries to catch you?" He asked his mistress.

J smirked and answered, "I don't do 'quiet'." She waves her hand in a slashing pattern and multiple charges go up in smoke.

The explosion is heard all through the city, and wakes the trainers at the Pokemon center. Gary is the first to run outside since he was placed in his bed with his street clothes. Brock was awake and followed quickly after. The duo runs to the Viridian Gym entrance and prepare for a monumental battle.

They enter the gym and see multiple of J's henchmen, but no sign of J. "Hey you Dopes!" Gary cried out, gaining the undivided attention of the Henchmen. "Where is J?!" He demanded.

They did not answer, instead, they released multiple Golbats, Mightyanas, and Sableyes. "Sudowoodo! Steelix!" Brock cried out, releasing his two rock type Pokemon into the battle.

"Arcanine! Nidoking!" Gary cries out, bringing the canine and dinosauric pokemon into battle. "Arcanine, use Fire Blast!" Arcanine barks in assurance and sends a powerful force of fire. The attack knocks out most of the opposing pokemon.

"Steelix, use Earthquake and pin them down!" Brock commanded. Steelix growled and slammed it's serpentine tail on the ground and send it shaking. The flying rocks pin down most of the henchmen without injuring them too much.

"Brock! Gary!" Cried out a group of voices. The duo looks back and sees Misty, Dawn, Pikachu, May and Tracey we're running through the gym halls.

"Have you found J?" Dawn asked abrasively.

"We think she went that way." Gary answered pointing at an open door. Two seconds later, he saw Dawn and Pikachu running in that direction. Gary sweatdrops for a moment and says, "Someone has to go with her."

"I'll go. You guys handle these goons." Misty answered. The group nods and Go off in their different directions.

* * *

Inside the gym, in a room where there are many pokeballs, J and Dark Raven go around searching for something. J spots what she's looking for and says, "Perfect." She grabs three pokeballs and turns to Dark Raven. "We have the Pokemon. Let us return to the ship."

"Stop!" cried a female voice. The two turned and saw Dawn, Pikachu and Mistyfacing them angrily. Ash was both happy and sad to see his old friends once again. He was glad after being away from them for so long, but was sad that he was facing them as an enemy.

"J!" Dawn cried out, "Where's Ash?!"

J only smirked and answered, "He's gone."

Dawn and Misty stood in shock while Pikachu continued to glare. "What do you mean?!" Misty exclaimed, hoping she only ment that he was somewhere else and not…

"Dead." J said to the two. Ash stayed quiet, he knew if he told the truth, J would instantly kill Misty and Dawn and finish with him. He saw the horror in his friend's eyes. It ached every cell of his heart. J turned to her apprentice and commanded, "Dark Raven, handle these two while I take our prizes to the ship."

As much as he hated to, he only answered, "Yes Mistress…" dawn and Misty could not tell it was ash since his mask altered his voice.

J smirked as she left the room, "Have fun with my new apprentice girls." J was gone and the two female trainers began to charge.

"Absol, Gabite, front and center!" Dark Raven cried, summoning his two new Pokemon.

"Sol!"

"Gabite!"

Misty and Dawn growled at Dark Raven with pure hatred. "If you are J's apprentice, then you must twice as twisted and evile as she is." Misty scowled.

Those words shot Ash like a dagger in the heart. He then looked to Dawn, who had a similar angered face, but it also had a hint of pain and sadness. Ash only kept a straight face, trying his best not to show emotion.

"Seadra!" Misty cried out, summoning her newly evolved aquatic Pokemon. "Use Hydro Pump!" she commanded and Seadra complied.

The stream of water was about to hit when Ash commanded, "Stop with Dragon Claw." Instantly, Gabite roared and his two claws glowed. It slashed through the Hydro Pump with effortless ease, thanks to Ash's training.

Misty gasped at the power Dark Raven's Gabite's glared at Dark Raven now with only pure hatred. She brought out her pokeball and called out, "Mamoswine!" Suddenly, Dawn's most powerful pokemon appeared and roared, ready to fight. "Use Ancient Power."

Mamoswine complied and used one of it's most powerful attacks, landing a direct hit on both of Ash's pokemon. Ash kept his face straight and unwilling to show emotion, no matter how much he wanted to. Absol and Gabite regained their footing and looked at Ash. They both knew he could not risk showing emotion, even for them. They only turned to face their enemies.

"Dark Raven," Dawn began, "You and J will both pay for Ash's death. I'll make sure of that." Misty nodded and their Pokemon now stood side by side. Pikachu had been behind Dawn for the battle. For some reason it feared Dark Raven, mostly because he was J's apprentice.

Ash only stared at the two with emotionless eyes while his heart was slowly cracking. "Absol, Gabite, Dragon Tornado." He commanded. The two pokemon nodded and returned their attention to the two pokemon before them. Gabite sent a powerful Dragonbreath breath attack while Absol used a strong Razor Wind. The two attacks then merged, forming a flaming tornado.

Before they could couter attack, Seadra and Mamoswine were both taken by the flaming tornado. When the flame disappeared, the two pokemon fell unconscious, both with swirly eyes. Misty and Dawn both gasped at the raw power Dark Raven's pokemon had. The attack only caused them to hate him even more.

"How could someone even want to be J's apprentice?!" Misty asked aggressively.

Ash only turned his head down and said, "You do not understand."

"Then care to elaborate?" Dawn growled.

"I am not at liberty to answer that," was all Ash replied.

Before he could call another move, he heard a beep in his ear. He put his finger to his ear and activated the comunicator J ahad given him. "_Raven, come back to the Ship, we are readyto leave._" J's voice commanded.

Ash sighed and took out his pokeballs, "Return," he commanded and his two pokemon disappeared.

As he began to walk away from the battle, Dawn cried out, "NOOOOOO!" She ran towards Dark Raven, ready to punch him in the back.

However, Ash quickly turned and grabbed Dawn's arm. Dawn and Misty gasped at Dark Raven's speed and strength. Without warning Dark Raven pulled Dawn so close, her left ear was next to his lips. Dawn was in complete shock, she had no idea what he was going to do. Her shock reached when Dark Raven whispered, "I'm sorry about Ash." This left Dawn completely paralyzed.

Ash released Dawn and began to walk away. Dawn just stared at him as he left the room. Misty ran to Dawn and exclaimed, "Dawn! Are you okay?! What did he do to you?!" She was more concerned with her than Dark Raven.

"He…" Dawn tried to put the words together, "He said he was sorry…"

"It was probably a trick." Misty complied with Pikachu now on her shoulder.

"He said he was sorry… about Ash." Dawn managed to mutter. Misty gasped and the two female trainers looked to where Dark Raven had disappeared.

* * *

Ash was now on the ship as it flew away from the gym. It was cloaked so they were not seen as they escaped. Ash was in the cockpit of the ship, he saw the gym below get smaller and smaller. He spotted many police cars and police officers surround the gym. He them spotted Gary, Brock, May, Tracey, Misty and Dawn all exiting the gym. He was glad they were all unharmed, but he was sad that they now knew him only as Dark Raven.

He turned to J who was now eyeing the young trainer. She exclaimed, "A successful first mission, Dark Raven. Only a small interference from your, former friends. If they continue to only be a minor problem, will not harm them, but if they become a larger influence, then…"

Ash knew what she ment, but he came with an idea. "I will deal with them if they become a bigger problem." J was slightly surprised by this statement, she knew he still felt compassionate to his friends. She thought that maybe she was making a more direct influence then she originally thought.

Either way, she shrugged it off and commanded, "You're assistance is no longer needed here. Reutrn to your quarters. Tomorrow you will go through more training." Hearing this, Ash sighed and continued to his room.

Once he was inside, he took off the black mask and set it upon his study desk. He then took out his pokeballs and set them upon his bed. He quickly took a shower and sat upon his bed, thinking about his now changing predicament.

He thought that now they know of him, his friends will try again to find J and avenge him. He also knew they would try to defeat him aswell. He then remembered what he told Dawn. He thought that might help him find a way out, but he knew it was no use.

Like the nights before, he reached to his desk and took only one pokeball. He summoned his Bulbasaur, which had offered its wisdom to him multiple times.

"Bulba!"

"Hey Bulbasaur," Ash said to his pokemon. He sees how Bulbasaur's appearance had changed due to a special device J added to his pokeballs. They changed the appearance to his original pokemon. Bulbasaur was now a crimson color, with glowing saphire eyes. These colors went against the laws of nature, but ash knew they would work.

"Bulba?" (So, how did it go?)

"We succeded, unfortunately." Ash answered sadly. He knew this would begin a series of 'succesful' missions.

"Bulba, Bulbasaur." (Do not worry, we'll find a way out someday."

Ash smiled at his pokemon. He reached out his pokeball and said, "Thanks Bulbasaur. Get some sleep, J's gonna be training me again tomorrow."

"Bulba." (I'm sorry)

"I know." Bulbasaur returned to it's pokeball. "But I'll live, I have lived her training before, and I will again." With that, Ash laid onto his bed and fell to sleep.

* * *

Back at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, Ash's friends we're conversing on what had happened. Dawn was in her room, trying to sleep after her close encounter with Dark Raven. Brock, Misty, Gary and Tracey were all talking about the event and how they feel about Dark Raven.

"So," Brock began, "Dark Raven said he was sorry about Ash?"

"That's what Dawn said." Misty answered. "Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"I doubt it," Gary answered, "He's probably trying to get her trust. Try to get her pity, so he can stab her in the back like J did to Ash."

"We still can't be too sure J truly killed Ash," Tracey contradicted. "she may just be telling us this so we fall to depression."

"Then I guess it worked on Dawn," Brock added. The others nodded in agreement.

"We can't give up hope," Misty pleaded with clenched fists.

"Ash has to be alive, he has to be," May added.

"We can't always keep our hopes up, can we?" Gary asked.

"We have to," Brock answered. "For Dawn's sake. For all of our sakes." The group nodded and they left to rest after a long night. They all knew this would only be the beginning.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. It took me a while to get the meeting just right.**

**The next chapter wil fastforward six months after the first meeting. In that time, Ash will get new pokemon, if there are any suggestions, please post.**

**In the review section, state the name of the Pokemon and atleast one of the preffered attacks.**

**Ch. 4 coming soon!... maybe.**


	5. Welcoming Wes

Ch. 4 – Welcoming Wes

* * *

To Ash, It seemed like an eternity, but it had truly only been 5 months. Fivemoths since he started his life with the dark woman known as J, four months since he first saw his friends again. Things had been quiet with him and J. They did go on a number of missions, and to Ash's dismay, most of them were successful. Even when the mission was a failure though, Ash was not overjoyed, for he knew J would take her aggression out on him. She would put him through torturuous training not many would survive. Either way, Ash had survived for long, and was somewhat getting used to the pain.

As for his friends, after the attack in the Viridian City gym, they decided to form a strike team to finaly stop J. They got clearance from the Pokemon Council, the highest power in the world of Pokemon, to form their team known as the Ash Fighters. As well as the ones that started the team, many others of Ash's allies accompanied the team.

Today, the group was meeting at their base headquarters in Pallet Town. Many of the trainers were training for when their real first mission would occur. Proffesor Oak had become in charge of the inteligece for the team. The group of Trainers were in the trainign room as Oak began to enter the room.

"Trainers, Attention!" Oak called. The line of trainers formed quickly, from left to right it was Dawn, Misty, Gary, Brock, May, Drew, Solana, Jackie, Tracey, and Zoey. The two Pokemon Rangers and coordinators joined quickly after the others formed the Ash Figthers.

"It's good to see your all in good shape," Oak commended to the young trainers, "As you know, we've been training for the last four months to finally put an end to J." The trainers nodded. "But in order to do that, we'll need someone to infiltrate J's ship."

"I volunteer," Dawn exclaimed immediately. None of the trainers were surprised, and neither was Oak.

"I'm sorry Dawn, but I've already selected someone," Oak corrected, Dawn sighed but got over it quickly. Oak then asked, "Tell me, have any of you heard of the Orre region?" The silence spoke for them, "It is a fairly baron region north of Kanto. Because of that, not many wild pokemon reside. About two years ago, an organization known as team Cipher that attempted to take control of the region using creatures known as shadow pokemon."

"Shadow Pokemon?" May asked.

"Pokemon who's hearts have been closed, making them into nothing more than fighting machines," Oak answered.

"That's horrible!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Indeed," Oak agreed, "but not to worry. Around the same time, a young trainer came and defeated Cipher and saved all the Pokemon whose hearts had been shut. He and a young girl were able to defeat Cipher and save Orre."

"That's amazing," Solana and Jackie stated in unison.

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with us?" Gary asked. (You know where this is going, right?)

Oak turned to the door and said, "Enter." The doors open to reveal a young man, about 19, with sandy hair and golden eyes. He had a long blue cloak along with black pants and boots. Behind him was a girl, about one year younger. She had bright orange hair and saphire blue eyes. She wore a blue jacket and purple shirt along with a white skirt and boots. Oak turned back to the group and said, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Wes and Rui."

"Hello everyone," the girl known as Rui exclaimed happily. She appeared to be very light hearted, but still understood how the world can be cruel.

"What she said," Wes added. He seemed to be not to concerened for the group or Oak. He took a quick glance at the smiling Rui and sirked a bit. Dawn and May could easily see that those two had something special.

Oak took another step and said, "These two are the young warriors that saved Orre two years ago. I asked Wes to be our undercover agent."

"I've had experience working with criminals. I'll help you defeat this J." Wes finished. The others were a little uncertain about Wes's last statement. Dawn was especially disapproving; she wanted be the one to go into J's base and beat her, and find what happened to Ash.

"While Wes is inside J's ship," Oak spoke, "we will be training, and preparing for our first attempt to stop J. Rui has volunteered to help as well. I've given her three pokemon to train with, I expect you all to treat them the same as you treat each other." They all saluted Oak as he left the room.

Rui began to talk with the trainers while Wes leaned against the wall by himself. While everyone else took a liking to Rui, none of them really seemed to trust Wes, Dawn especially. She wanted to know what Wes's history was. She kept a vigil stare to the Orre trainer while the others talked to Rui.

Wes noticed her stare and asked, "You got a problem with me, blue-hair?" Dawn stormed up to him with an angry look.

"The name's Dawn," she exclaimed. "I want to know just what you ment by 'I've had my share of criminals'."

Wes smirked and answered, "Before the events with Cipher, I was part of a group called Team Snagem. We stole Pokemon from their trainers using something called a snag machine." This got Dawn really riled. She thought how could he be a good guy if he stole others Pokemon. Wes Continued, "I was an orphan and Team Snagem took me in. Altough they were criminals, I was raised to care for my Pokemon and I did. However, I never did like stealing others Pokemon." This slightly changed Dawns opinion. "Finally, I decided to take the one and only Snag Machine and left team Snagem. Soon after, I met Rui. She's the only real human friend I ever had."

Dawn's opinion about Wes began to change, she still did not trust him, but her attitude was different. "Not so long after I met Rui, I learned of Cipher. I was disgusted by what they were doing to the pokemon, so I decided to stop them. However, I couldn't so it alone. In order to save the Pokemon, I had to snag them and help purify them. Only Rui could tell what kind of Pokemon were Shadow Pokemon." Dawn then turned to see Rui laughing with the others, she seemed so innocent. "Nobody knows why she can tell what kind of Pokemon were Shadow Pokemon, but it was very helpful. Together, we beat Cipher and saved the Pokemon."

After hearing Wes's entire story, Dawn felt she understood him better. She still did not fully trust him, but she understood his life better. Wes saw how she seemed to understand him better. He gave a light smirk before leaving the room.

* * *

Inside J's ship, Ash was resting on his bed. He had just gotten through another rough training session with J. His entire body was sore from the pain, but he delt with it. He began to think of what J told him after their session.

_**Flashback**_

_Ash was on the floor, shirtless. His well muscled body was covered in scars and bruises. In front of him, J stood with a devilish held a rolled up whip in her right hand._

"_Get up you worthless brat!" She the very little energy he had, Ash managed to get on his two feet. He stood weakly, only able to look at J with little energy._

"_Now listen," J exclamed, "In one week, I'll be taking in new recruits, with one special recruit. In that time, you will not go on any missions. Think of it as a small vacation, but you are to stay in the ship at all times. Understood?"_

"_Yes Mistress," Ash answered sorely._

_J smirked and comanded, "Good. Now return to your quarters." Ash grabbed his shirt and left the training room silently._

_**Flashback end**_

"Hmm, I wonder who this 'special' recruit is," Ash asked himself. "I guess if I'm going to be on vacation, I guess I better enjoy it." But how could he, he was stealing pokemon for a living only to protect his loved ones.

He slowly got up from his bed and took off his clothes. He went in the shower and satyed there for a fairly long time. He thought of who the new recruit could possibly be, someone who was a former partner, a fellow expert criminal, or another person like him, forced to help J against their will.

He began to growl under his breath as the water ran down his body. He hated J for what she did, he hated himself for what happened to him, but he mostly hated how weak he was to let J put him in this predicament.

He finished his shower and went to his desk. He fidled with his pokeballs before lining them up. He then took out a book that was inside his desk. It was a complete encyclopedia that covered every single Pokemon from Bulbasaur, to the Legendary Arceus. He mostly looked at it only to keep himself busy from thinking of his problems. It often worked, but when he was done, he could only think of the past.

Two days into the week and Ash was already bored. All he could do is stay in his room, like a child grounded. He often played a bit with his Pokemon, but they got bored fairly quickly. He mostly played with his youngest Pokemon, the Duskull he caught when he caught his Absol, Gabite and Beedrill.

Ash was now sitting on his bed, with Bulbasaur on his right side and Duskull on his left. He turned and saw Bulbasaur sleeping peacefully next to his trainer. Ash smiled and turned his attention to Duskull, Duskull apeared to be slightly depressed.

Ash, being the kind trainer he always was, asked his youngest Pokemon, "What's wrong Dusky?" He decided to give Duskull a nickname for a reason even he didn't know.

"Dusk," (Nothing)

"Come on Dusky, no secrets," Ash countered.

"Dusk, Duskull" (I just don't feel like I can help)

"What are you talking about?"

"Dusk, Duskull." (I'm too weak, I can't fight like the others.)

"You are not weak!" Ash exclaimed, "If anything, I'm the weak one." He said solemly. Dusky was now scared to see his trainer like this. He's always seen his trainer as a kind and warm person, even with an airhead like Gabite.

"I can't stop J or she'll hurt my friends and family. She wouldn't even mind hurting you guys. If she did that, I don't know how I could survive. I'm the weak one because I can't stop J without risking the others safety." Ash exclaimed with hatred. Dusky floated up to his trainer's face and rubbed against it.

"Dusk, Duskull, Dusk" (You're not weak Ash. Most people would have broken by now if they went through the same thing. You haven't broken and you still care for everyone. That proves your not weak.)

Ash could only smile at his youngest Pokemon, amazed by how this little fellow was so compasionate to a master he had only known for a short time. "Thanks, Dusky." Ash said as he hugged his Duskull.

On the third day of the week, Ash decided to try to go on another Catching quest. He went to the control room hoping to find J. When he entered, J was sitting in her chair, unfased by nearly anything. She noticed Ash and asked, "What is it Raven?" in a dark tone.

"Where are we?" Ash asked.

"We are above the forest near Solaceon Town. Why?"

"Since the ship has stopped for repairs, I thought I could go down and catch a few more Pokemon." Ash answered. He did his best to try to hide the fear he held for J.

She looked down on him, but felt no harm. "I suppose." She assured. She turned to her communicator and commanded. "Numbers 45 and 12, meet Dark Raven in the loading dock. He's going to be catching some Pokemon." A small noise was heard through the link and J turned back to Ash. "You know what will happen if you –"

"I know," Ash cut her off, but she didn't care. He went to the loading dock and found the two goons J had to go with Ash. They quickly landed on the ground and began to walk around the forest floor.

They walked for a while, not really finding anythign worth catching. The two henchmen had been groaning and complaining about being stuck as Ash's 'babysitters'. Ash ignored the comments and continued looking through the forest floor. Finally he found something interesting.

A lone Kirlia eating berries from a bush. Thanks to his mask, Ash could scan the aspects of the Kirlia like he did with the other Pokemon. He found it to be a male Kirlia, and it was capable of using Phychic and Confusion.

"I guess he will do," Ash said to himself quietly. He took out a pokeball and called out, "Dusky! Come on out!" Instantly, his phantom Pokemon appeared, ready to fight. The Kirlia saw Dusky and Ash and prepared itslef for a fight.

"You're actually going to fight with that small fry? Ha! You must be as dumb as you look!" Number 45 insulted.

"If there's one rule of battle I've learned," Ash began, "It's never underestimate your Pokemon's power! Dusky, use Shadow Ball!" Dusky complied by creating a small sphere of dark energy and sending it to the Kirlia.

Kirlia dodged the attack and its eyes began to glow. Dusky was then covered by a blue glow and began to rise on its moved its head down and Dusky went with it. Dusky hit the ground hard, but was still able to fight.

"Ha! I told you that thing is weak!" Number 45 cried out laughing.

Ash ignored the laughter and kept his vigil on the Kirlia and Dusky. He then gained an idea on how to beat Kirlia and quickly. "Dusky, spin and use Dark Pulse!" He commanded.

Dusky complied as it span and multiple streams of darkness swirled out of control. Both of J's hencmen were surprised by the movement. Kirlia was also shocked and tried to dodge. However, it was unable and got hit numerous times by the black streams.

Ash noticed Kirlia's distress and took advanatge. "Finish with Shadow Ball!" He commanded and Dusky followed. The dark sphere formed and was blasted directly at Kirlia. The hit was made and Kirlia was knocked out. Ash tossed a pokeball and successfully caught Kirlia.

He turned to the two henchmen and said in a monotome voice, "Let's keep moving."

45 wanted to argue, but Ash was already ahead. "Let's just keep moving," 12 calmly stated. The two henchmen followed. Ten minutes later, Ash was able to capture a Larvitar that could use Earthquake and Dragonbreath.

He continued to look around the forest floor before coming to a large lake. "Alright! That's far enough!" 45 exclaimed. "We've been out for an hour, we're going back to the ship!"

"Whatever you say," Ash said, uncaringly. They began to walk the same way they came until a powerful cry was heard. The trio looked around, and out of nowhere, a majestic and large Scizor appeared before Ash and the two henchmen.

Ash smirked and said, "J can wait a few more minutes." He went off into battle to catch the Scizor.

Back in pallet town, The Ash Fighters were continuing to train and prepare. Wes was in his room preparing to leave, since he was going to meet with J in two days. He was in his room setting up his gear.

* * *

"Alright," Wes said to himself, "Let's see, I got my Pokemon, clothes and Poke-communicator, I guess that's it." He then heard a knock on his door. "Who's there?"

"It's Dawn."

"O…kay," Wes said confusedly. He went to the door and opened it, seeing the bluenette in front. "Uh, what's up Dawn?"

"Nothing," she answered, "I just wanted to ask a favor of you."

"What kind of favor?"

Dawn reached into her pocket and took out a glowing stone. "You know the reason why we formed the Ash Fighters?"

"You wanted to stop Hunter J?"

"That's one of the reasons. The main reason, though, is that a while back, a friend of ours was captured by J." Dawn answered.

"I heard," Wes said, regaining his cool. "His name was Ash, right?"

"Yes," Dawn answereed sadly. "We have not seen nor heard any sign that he's alive. I've been really worried." She held the stone close to her chest.

Wes then got the idea of what she wanted. "You want me to see if I can find him while I'm on J's ship?" Dawn nodded as he gave a caring smile. "Don't worry, I'll find him and bring him back to you."

Dawn smiled at the sandy haired teen. She handed him the Dawn stone and said, "When you find him, give him this Dawn stone. Tell him that I will always wait for him."

"Will do," Wes assured. The two teens smiled.

* * *

At the end of the day, Ash and the two minions were back inside J's ship. As usual, he first went to report his captures to J. 45 and 12 were right behind him, making sure he would first go to J. They reached the main control room, where J was sitting quietly.

J noticed Ash had entered and asked, "Well you're back. What was your success?"

12 went forward and answered, "Dark Raven capture a Kirlia, Larvitar and a pretty godd looking Scizor."

"Very good," J commended. "Raven, you are free to return to your quarters."

"Yes Mistress." Ash answered. He left the control room and continued back to his. As reached his room quickly enouhg, avoiding any contact with J's hencmen. He never tried to make friends with these people. He'd rather jump of a cliff. When he entered his room, he took off his mask and sat on his bed again.

He reached to his belt and took out five Pokeballs. Inside were his recently captured Pokemon, Absol and Bulbasaur. "I guess I should introduce myself," Ash said to himself, looking at his pokeballs. "I just hope Absol and bulbasaur can help me convince Scizor."

In order, Ash brought out his Bulbasaur, Absol, Kirlia and Larvitar. He thought it would be easier to convince the two smallers first.

"Absol!" (Ah, does it feel good to stretch out!)

"Bulba!" (Hey Ash!)

"Kirl?" (Ash?)

"Yes, my name is Ash. I'd like to welcome the two of you."

"Larvitar." (Are you our new master?)

"In a way. I'd rather have you guys think of me as a friend and partner rather than your Master." Ash said with a smiling face. His two new Pokemon were still confused.

"Kirlia?" (Where are we?)

Ash knew this question was coming. He sighed and turned to Absol and Bulbasaur. "Guys, could you two explain?"

"Absol." (Of course, Master).

The two senior Pokemon called the two new comers to another area. Taking this opportunity, Ash went into his bathroom and stipped down. He entered the shower and let the water flow. He held his head down, thinking of his new Pokemon and the one left to convince.

"It's going to be tricky to convince Scizor to follow me." Ash said to himselfas the water rained down his body, "He's bigger than most of the Scizors I've seen before. And way more aggressive, he almost took out Gabite."

He finished his shower quickly enough. As he exited, he saw his four Pokemon staring at him as he exited. He was dressed in his regular sleeping clothes. "So, you're all done?"

"Kirl. Kirlia." (Yes, and we're sorry).

"Don't be, I just wish that you help me. I could use all the help I can find."

"Larvitar." (We will help you)

"Thanks," Ash went over to his desk where he placed the Scizor pokeball before he took his shower. "Now I'll need your help convincing Scizor to help."

All his Pokemon cried out that they'll help. Ash smiled truthfully after hearing his Pokemon's cries. He had not smiled that truthfully in a long time. He raised his hand and called out, "Scizor, come on out!" Instantly, the red Steel and Bug Pokemon Ash had caught roared out as loud as it could as it was released.

"Scizor! Sci? Scizor?!" (Raarr! Huh? Who are you supposed to be?!) Scizor towered above Ash, similar to his Sceptile.

"I am Ash," Ash introduced himself, "I am your new Trainer."

"Sci, Scizor? Scizor!" (New Trainer, huh? Yeah Right!)

"Absol!" (Watch it, Bug-boy!)

"Easy Absol, He's still new to all this. I really didn't expect him to understand."

"Scizor?" (Understand what?)

Ash sighed at hearing this, he felt tired and did not want to tell the story again.

"Bulba, Bulbasaur" (I will tell him, Master.)

Ash smiled at one of his best Pokemon. "Very well, you guys talk to Scizor. I'm gonna get to sleep." He said to his Pokemon. They all nodded and called Scizor to another part of the room. Ash set himself into bed, preparing to sleep another night. Before falling to sleep, he begins to think of who was going to join J and him in their new life.

_I just hope it's not anybody I know._

* * *

The two last days pass quickly and Wes is in front of the Oak Laboratory. He was receiving a send off drom the rest of the trainers. Wes stands next to a large green dragonic Pokemon with kite shaped wings.

"You ready Flygon?" Wes asked his dragon Pokemon.

"FLY!" (Yeah!)

Wes chuckled at Flygon's enthusiasm, like Ash, he can understand his Pokemon fairly well. He turned to the group. "I guess I'll be seeing ya," He exclaimed to the group.

"Take care Wes," Oak commended, "And be careful. J is a tricky one."

"No worries Oak," Wes answered, "I'll be sure to send you a report by the end of next week."

Rui walked up to Wes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Wes blushed for a moment before changing to a compassionate smile. "Be sure to come back in one piece, okay?" She told him.

"I promise," Wes answered as they hugged each other. They let go after a minute goes back to the group.

"Take care," Brock stated with the others nodding. Wes shook his head as well before mounting on his green dragon.

Wes then looked down onto Dawn, who was holding onto Ash's hat near her chest. Wes took notice and said, "Dawn," getting her attention, "don't worry. I'll find him." Dawn smiled at the Orre trainer as he smiled back and flew off on Flygon. The others were left in confusion.

As the image of Wes and Flygon dissappeared, Misty went over to Dawn and asked, "Dawn? What did Wes mean?"

Dawn shook her head and answered, "Nothing, don't worry Misty. Let's just hope Wes gets back safe." '_And that he brings back Ash safe too'_, She thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Ash and J were inside the Loading deck, checking over the new arrivals. Ash didn't really care about the these nee recruits, he knew they were just people that thought they had no other choice in the matter. He was more concerned on the 'special recruit' that was coming later. He was curious on what their relationship with J was. Nearing sunset, all of the new goons were in and Ash felt that J's new recruit was a no show until…

"Flyyyygon!"

From the open doors below them, a flygon flew up with none other than Wes on its back. Ash saw the sandy hair teen with interest. As Flygon landed to the floor, Wes hoped off with a devilish smirk.

"Ah, so Wes Jetstorm finally appears. The so-called _savior_ of the Orre region." J exclaimed as she neared Wes. Ash was right behind her with his Dark Raven mask on.

"Hunter J," Wes inquired, "We finally meet." He then turned to Ash, "I guess this is your new apprentice?"

"Yes, this is Dark Raven." She assured, then turned to Dark Raven, "Dark, this is Wes Jetstorm. An ex-member of the Orre criminal organization, Team Snagem. He turned on them and went good for a while. He defeated a group known as Team Cipher from using Pokemon as only fighting machines. I must say I'm a little surprised you accepted my offer."

Wes gave a signature devilish smirk and answered, "What can I say, I missed the thrill of snagging strong Pokemon."

Ash gave a distasteful look to Wes. He did not like that he joined J after saving his own region. J went over to Wes and stated, "Either way, I welcome you Jetstorm. You will be staying in the room next to Raven's." Ash knew which room she ment. He had passed it many times on the way back to his. "Raven, you take Wes to his new room."

"Yes, Mistress." Ash answered, He began to walk away from the Loading deck. Wes recalled his Flygon to its Pokeball and Followed Ash.

'_So this is Dark Raven_,' Wes thought, '_something about him doesn't seem right._' He followed Ash for a few more minutes before coming before the two doors. To the right was Dark Raven's room, and to the left, Wes figured, was his room.

"This is your room," Ash instructed. "If you need anything, ask me and I'll call someone to bring you anthing you need."

"Thanks," Wes answered. Ash only entered his room without saying a word. Wes cocked an eyebrow and entered his room. It was similar to Ash's, it had a bed, closet, desk and bathroom. HE set his bag down and brought up two pokeballs. "Espeon, Umbreon," he called. Out of the two pokeballs appeared a black fox pokemon and a purple cat Pokemon.

"Esp"

"Breon"

"Hey you two," Wes greeted his pokemon. "We've made it. Now we just gotta wait until J makes her first move."

"Espeon?" (And find this Ash guy, right?)

"Right," Wes assured, smiling. He called his Pokemon back to their pokeballs and deciced to take the opportunity to explore the ship. As he exited the room, he heard a voice speak.

"So, what do you guys think?"

Wes was sure he heard it from Dark Raven's room. He went by the door and heard the voice speak again.

"I guess that's the kind of people J seems to like to work with."

The voice was similar to Dark Raven's, but much lighter. He the heard another voice speak but he couldn't tell. Before he could think another thought, the door opened and Wes fell to the floor. As he got up he saw a pair of black boots in front of him.

He looked up and saw Dark Raven without his mask or upper body clothing. His eyes widen as he saw all the scars and bruises that covered Dark Raven's body. Then he saw the dark eyes, he could see regret and pain inside the dark eyes. His focus was changed when Dark Raven spoke.

"What were you doing?!"

"I was-" He stammered, but could not finnish. Wes was still taken back by all the wounds and scars Dark Raven had on his body. Dark Raven saw this clearly, he sighed and moved into moved into his room.

"Come in," he said to Wes. Wes reluctantly got up and went inside. He saw the same things he had in his room. He spotted a few of Dark Raven's Pokemon: Gabite, Duskull, A silver Gliscor, and Kirlia. Dark raven sat on his bed while Wes looked around. "Take a seat," Ash stated. Reluctantly, Wes sat on the chair near Ash's desk. He was being eyed by all of Ash's Pokemon. He stared at Ash until Ash spoke.

"So, Why are you here?"

When Wes heard those words, he heard a pain, sorrow, anger and sadness. "I came here to spy on J and stop her," He said without thinking. He covered his mouth with haste realizing what he cocked an eyebrow in surprise. Ash's pokemon all looked at each suspision about Wes. Wes began to feel his legs shake, contrary to his usual cool and calm attitude.

"Who sent you?" Ash finally asked.

Wes sighed, and answered, "These guys called the Ash Fighters. A group of trainers bent on stopping J. They used to be friends with ths trainer named Ash" He turned his head down, for he felt he failed fairly quickly.

Ash turned his head and whispered, "They really did all that for me?" Unfortunately, Wes was able to hear Ash.

'_Could this be?_' Wes thought. He got and walked straight to Ash. His Pokemon begin to get riled but his master calms them by raising his hand. The two trainers stare off. Wes stared down into Ash's face and finaly asked, "Ash?"

Ash did not answer, he only turned his head down. Wes turned his head around and saw Ash's Pokemon also turn their heads away. He then realized he was right. He turned back his widened eyes back to the trainer before him. "Ash Ketchum?" He asked again.

He heard a small moan. Ash then spoke, "Yeah…" Wes was shocked beyond comprehension. He originally thought Ash was only a tortured prisoner, but he never expected him to be J's Apprentice.

"But Why?" Wes asked.

"You think I'm here by choice?" Ash asked in return, sarcastically. Wes then began to think, he recalled that the stories Ash's friends told him. They told him of his battles against J and of the capture.

"What do you mean?" Wes asked sheepishly.

Ash shook his head and reached to his belt. He took out a Pokeball and called out, "Bulbasaur." Immediately, his crimson Bulbasaur appeared. It looked to Wes, and then to Ash. "Bulbasaur, care to elaborate for Wes?"

"Bulba." (Of course Master)

And so, Bulbasaur explained the Wes all about Ash's current situation. He told him of his capture, Gabite told him of his first meeting with his friends, and finally, Kirlia explained what had happened before Wes arrived. During the entire speech, Ash had turned away, trying his best to keep the tears from escaping.

At the end of the tale, Wes was awestruck. He knew J was dark, but not evil enough to threaten Ash's friends and family only to get him as her apprentice. He looked to Ash who had his back turned. He saw the multiple scars and bruises on his back like on his front. Bulbasaur told him of J's torturous training, so he could understand the appearance of the wounds.

Wes went over to Ash and set his hand on his shoulder. Ash looked over his shoulder and saw Wes's face. It had a hint of sadness for Ash. "I'm sorry," was all Wes could say.

"It's not your fault," Ash answered. "I was weak because I let J hold this over my head." He turned his face away.

"Believe me," Wes inquired, "caring for others is not weakness. After I betraued Team Snagem, I met this girl. She taught me that caring for others is not weakness, but strength. Ash, You're strong because you care for your friends strongly enough that you'deven become a criminal for them."

Ash was a little confused by this. He couldn't tell if this was a compliment or insult. Wes realized the confusion in his words and addded, "Sorry, I'm not to good with compliments."

Ash smirked and answered, "It's okay."

Wes smirked in return, glad he found Ash so quickly. He then remebered something and said, "Hold up Ash, I got something for ya." He left the room and went back into his. Ash was a little confused by this and uncertain what Wes was going to do.

Wes came back in eith something in his left hand. It was an oval shaped rock with light tha could blind inside. Ash knew what the stone was, "A Dawn stone?" He asked.

"Yep," Wes answered, "A certain little friend gave it to me to give to you. She said she'll always wait for you."

It hit Ash like a meteor. '_Dawn?_' He thought. Somehow, he figured, she knew he was alive, even after J had told her and Misty that he was dead. He looked up and saw Wes nodding, knowing he understood. Ash took the Dawn stone and looked at it. A smile crept up his face and he held the stone near his chest. He looked up back to Wes and said, "Thanks Wes."

Wes smilled back and said, "No prob, Ash." He reached out his hand and asked, "Friends?"

Ash smirked in return and stuck out his hand, "Friends." He answered.

* * *

**New chapter!!!**

**Surprised I brought The Orre trainers and the two Pokemon Rangers?**

**I felt it was good idea.**

**If you got anymore ideas on future chapters, Please suggest.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Thunders of Friendship

Ch. 5 – Thunders of Friendship

After three days, Wes and Ash secretly became fast friends. They avoided showing any friendship in front of J, mostly to keep Wes's cover. J in surprise never did suspect Wes to be with Ash's old friends, but that was all about to change.

On the fourth day, Ash and Wes were called to the training areana. "Why do you think J called us?" Wes asked Ash. They walked down the hallway while Ash was in his Dark Raven outfit and Mask.

"Probably to put me through training again. She'll no doubt have you only watch." Ash answered continued to walk until they reached the training areana. Inside they saw J, smirking. "Why have you called us, Mistress?" Ash asked.

The dark woman began to walk towards the two. "I've called you two for a little training. I want you two to ingage in a double Pokemon battle." J answered. "You see, our next mission shall be in Kanto, and I want you two to be ready. Go to your opposite sides." Both trainers nodded and walked over to their respective sides.

Ash stood to the right of J while Wes stood to the left of the field. J smirked and called out, "Bring out your Pokemon!"

"Scizor! Beedrill!" Ash called out, bringing his two Bug Pokemion to battle.

"Scizor!"

"ZZZZZZ"

"Houndoom! Hariyama!" Wes called out as he summoned his dark hound and sumo Pokemon.

"Dooom"

"Hariyama!"

"Bring the collar!" J commanded. Immediately, one of J's henchmen, one of the new ones Ash figured, came with a metal collar with mutiple blinking lights. Ash sighed at the sight of the collar while Wes stayed confused. J turned to the minion and ordered, "You know what to do." The new henchmen walked over to Ash and sanpped the collar on his neck. Wes was curious why J had a collar put on Ash and not him. "Begin the battle!" J commanded.

Ash leaped into action. "Scizor use X-scizzor! Beedrill use Poison Sting!" Ash commanded. His two Pokemon lept into battle. Beedrill launched a number of poison darts while Scizor sent an X made of energy. Watching Scizor in battle reminded Ash of how he had gotten Scizor to join him.

_**Flashback**_

_Ash was waking up to a new morning. This was the day after he had caught Kirlia, Larvitar and Scizor. As he rose from his bed, he saw Absol, Bulbasaur, Kirlia, Larvitar and Scizor all starring at him. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked yawningly._

"_Scizor." (Good morning, master.)_

"_Master?"_

"_Bulba, Bulbasaur." (We told Scizor about your problem)_

"_Absol" (And he has agreed to follow you.)_

"_Really Scizor?" Ash asked his crimson insect._

"_Scizor Scizor, Sci." (Yes. I see you've been through much, and I sense you're good inside.)_

"_Thanks," Ash said as he welcomed his new Steel and Bug type._

_**Flashback end**_

Ash's trance was broken when a sharp electric pain coursed through his body. He screamed at the top of his lungs as the electrical currents shocked his every nerve. Once the pain stopped, he looked up and saw Beedrill had gotten hit with a Flamethrower.

"What the heck was that?!" Wes exclaimed as he saw Ash getting shocked.

"You see Wes," J began, "In order to train Dark Raven, I put him through many painful sessions. This is so his body becomes strong enough to resist the pain. Whenever his Pokemon get hurt, the collar induces a powerfull voltage of electrical energy through Raven's body. It is three times as powerful as any electrical attack." She finished with a smirk.

Wes looked back at Ash who was recovering from the shock. '_I can't attack Ash's Pokemon without hurting him in the process as well._' He thought. '_But I can't risk J seeing me feel sorry for him without blowing my cover!_' He thought for a moment and called out, "Houndoom, Flamethower again!"

'_I'm sorry, Ash._'

Houndoom sent a powerfull stream of Fire at both Scizor and Beedrill. Both were hit and Ash began to scream again as the electrical energy tortured his body. The pain was twice as bad since both his pokemon were injured. Once the pain finished, Ash fell to his knees, panting heavily.

Wes couldn't help feel like a complete traitor. He had promised Dawn to bring Ash back and became good friends with the trainer. Now he was torturing the poor boy. He kept a straight face to avoid J's suspicion.

"Finish him!" J commanded, to the shock of Wes.

"But he's your apprentice!" Wes cried out without thinking. J gave him a surprised look while he regained his composure. "Very well," He said with a serious face. "Hariyama, Houndoom, finish them!" Houndoom and Hariyama reluctantly followed their masters orders and sent a powerful Fire blast and Focus Blast towards Ash's Pokemon.

'_I'm sorry, Ash._'

Immediately, Ash called out, "DODGE!" and his Pokemon followed. They both elluded the attack. As Ash rose back to his feet, he commanded, "Scizor, Iron Head. Beedrill, Air Cutter!" Scizor's head and Beedrill's wings began to glow. Scizor landed a succesfull Iron Head smash onto Houndoom while Beedrill struck Hariyama with its Air Cutter attack.

Both of Wes's Pokemon were sent back on their backs. Wes was in complete shock, he was glad to see Ash was still standing, but shocked that his Pokemon had so much power. "Finish with Double Brick Break!" Ash cried out. Now Wes was in complete shock, he never knew both Beedrill and Scizor could learn Brick Break.

Both insectoid Pokemon came at an alarming speed, with their stingers/claws glowing. Scizor landed a powerfull strike to Hariyama and Beedrill to Houndoom. Both of Wes's pokemon were knocked out woth swirls in their eyes.

Wes returned his Pokemon and looked to Ash, who had an emotionless face as well as his Pokemon. J walked up to Ash and said, "Well done Raven, nice recovery. Take off the collar!" The same henchmen that put the collar on, took it off Ash and left the room.

"Now, before I send you two back, I must inform you of our next mission." J explained. Both Wes and Ash stood side by side wainting for her information. "Lately we got reports about a group of trainers that are heading to forest of Celadon City. It is informed that a rare Pokemon has been seen traveling with them. Our mission is to capture that Pokemon, at any means necessary. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress." Ash answered.

"Of course, J." Wes answered.

"Good. Now go back to your quarters. We will arrive in Celadon City in three days." J informed. Both trainers bowed and left the room.

As they walked through the halways, Ash whispered, "I forgive you."

Wes was a little taken back. "What?" He asked.

"I forgive you for the battle. I know you were only attacking to keep your cover." Ash answered. Wes refrained from showing any greatfulness since he knew J could still be watching them. Ash knew this aswell, so he did not say anything.

* * *

Later that day, in the Ash Fighters headquarters, the trainers were still preparing. Solana and Jackie had left to continue their jobs as Pokemon Rangers. The others were okay with this since they knew the two had their own responsibilities.

In the end, the trainer roster was made up of Gary, Brock, Misty, Dawn, May, Drew (Who had joined since May asked him), Tracey, Rui, and Zoey (Who was asked by Dawn to help. Shockingly enough, she also had a crush on Ash). The trainers all trained with their selected teams of Pokemon.

Gary's team was made up of Umbreon, Blastoise, Electivire, Nidoking and Fearow.

Brock's team was Steelix, Swampert (His Marstomp evolved), Crobat, Croagunk and Sudowoodo. He also had Happiny, but she was still to young to fight.

Misty's Pokemon included Corsola, Gyarados, Marill (Her Azurill evolved), and Politoed.

Dawn's Pokemon was Piplup, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava (Her Cyndaquil evolved), Buneary, and Pikachu (Only temporarily).

May's team was made up of Blaziken, Glaceon, Wartortle, Venusaur, and Beautifly.

Drew's team was Roserade, Butterfree, Flygon, and Absol.

Tracey's team had all evolved into Scizor, Azumarill, and Venomoth.

Rui had Pokemon given to her by Wes. She had a Meganium and a Ledian, and a Pidgeot, Charmeleon, and Wartortle given to her by Oak.

Zoey's Pokemon was made up of Glameow, Misdreavus, Gastrodon and Lumineon.

As the trainers practiced their battling skills, Proffesor Oak walked out to the training areana. The trainers instantly called back their Pokemon and walked over to the Proffesor. "I have good news," He exclamed, "Wes has infiltrated J's ship and has given us the location of their next attack."

"Where is it then, Gramps?" Gary asked.

"He said they were headed to the forest of Celadon City." Oak answered, "He said that there is a group of trainers accompanied by a rare Pokemon heading there. He said it will take them three days to get there."

"The let's get moving!" Misty exclaimed.

"Right." Oak agreed, "Everyone get ready. We leave for Celadon City Immediately!" All the trainers saluted and prepared to go and battle.

* * *

Back on J's ship, Wes and Ash were in Ash's room talking. With them were Wes's Espeon and Umbreon and Ash's Bulbasaur and Duskull. "So, you contacted them?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, and I told them where we are going." Wes answered.

"But you didn't tell them about me, right?"

Wes reluctantly nodded. He knew that he couldn't let Ash's friends know or they would blow his and Ash's cover, and maybe their own lives. "So, how is this going to play out?" Wes asked.

Ash sighed. "We can't take any easy hits. We're going to have to hit them hard. But we will give them an opportunity to catch J. I just hope none of them get hurt." He answered. Wes nodded.

* * *

The three days pass, and both teams were near the location. Meanwhile, unknown to the situation at hand, two trainers were walking throught the forest near Celadon Town. The first was teen of seventeen, like Ash. He also had dark ash hair and eyes, but his hair seemed a little unatural. He wore a yellow and black cap and a red and white hoodie. Next to him was a girl with blue unatural hair. She wore a short, long sleeved white jacket and skirt along with a pink shirt.

"How much longer Jim?" The blue haired trainer asked the black haired male named Jimmy.

"Not much longer Marina. He said he'd be here." Jimmy answered his female friend. They had been traveling together for 2 years. As the two trainers walked, a figure followed from afar. It resembled a yellow sabertooth tiger with a large cloud on its back.

As the two trainers reached a clearing, they spotted another,younger trainer in front of them. 'He' seemed about fouteen with blond hair and a large straw hat. 'He' wore orange poncho like clothing, along with blue jeans, purple boots and a blacksweatshirt underneath. Beside her was a female Pikachu.

"I'm guessing you're Terry Yellow?" Jimmy asked the Trainer.

"Yep, and you two must be Jimmy and Marina?" Terry asked in return.

"Yep!" Marina answered.

"So, do you want to battle or what?!" Jimmy asked excitedly.

"You Bet! Chu, let's go!" The trainer called out. 'His' Pikachu went before 'him' and stood ready for battle.

Jimmy reached into his pocket and took out a Pokeball. "Typhlosion, come on out!" He yelled as he threw his Pokeball and a large mammal like Pokemon appeared.

"Typhlosion!"

While the two trainers faced off. J and her group were watching from their cloacked ship. Dark Raven and Wes stood next to her. "When will we attack, Mistress?" Ash asked.

"Patience Dark Raven. We'll attack soon enough. We just have to wait for a while." J answered with a smirk.

Meanwhile, the Ash Fighters had also arrived to the battle. They heard of the battle occuring in the forest and they had been hiding within the bushes and trees. "Are you sure this is the place?" Drew asked May and Tracey.

"This is the only place available to battle in the forest." Tracey answered.

"That guy with the Typhlosion kinda reminds me about Ash." May commented. In another part of the forest waited Misty and Dawn, and in the other waited Gary, Zoey, Rui.

After 10 minutes into the battle, J and her team all waited in the loading deck. J was on her Salamence, Wes on his Flygon and Ash on Scizor. "Open the doors!' J commanded and the doors below opened. Immediately the three Pokemon fly with their trainers while the henchmen come down on ropes.

Down below, The three trainers and their Pokemon stood in shock as J's ship became visible. "What the heck is that?!" Marina cried out.

"I don't know, but it looks like trouble!" Jimmy exclamed.

As J, Wes, and Dark Raven landed on the ground and got off their respective flyers, The Ash fighters prepared themselves for the attack. Slowly, J walked up to the three trainers, who in turn were very tense about seeing these mysterious characters. "Who are you?!" Terry cried out.

J smirked and answered, "I am Hunter J. I have come for a little friend of yours." Jimmy tensed up. He knew who J ment, he only he hoped that _He_ wasn't around. "Now, tell me were your friend Raikou is, or face the concequences!" J exclamed.

"Are you serious?!" Dark Raven exlcamed. He along with every trainer except J's Henchmen were in shock that the Pokemon she was looking for was a Raikou.

Jimmy continued to tense up while Marina stepped back. "Why do you want Raikou?!" She asked.

"For a profit!" Exclamed a voice. Immediately, all the Ash Fighters came from their hidding spots. All, including J were surprised. All except Ash and Wes, they had known since it was Wes that contacted them.

"Who are you guys?!" Jimmy exclamed.

"We are the Ash Figthers!" Dawn exclamed. Ash's heart rejoiced to hear her voice.

"We are a group of trainers to stop J and her dark Pokemon poatching ways!" Gary added.

"So, you kids are trying to stop me again?" J asked with a smirk. "To bad you couldn't do the same to save your friend Ash." Ash and Wes had kept quiet, they couldn't blow their cover just yet. They could see their friends get even angrier at J and Dark Raven.

"We'll see about that! Nidoking! Blastoise!" Gary cried out as he brought his Pokemon to battle.

"Nido!"

"Blastoise!"

"Let's follow Gary's example! Gyarados!" Misty exclamed bringing her aggressive water type.

"Blazike! Glaceon!" May cried out.

"Steelix! Swampert!" Brock cried out.

"Azumarill! Venomoth!" Tracey cried out.

"Roserade!" Drew exclamed.

"Meganium! Pidgeot!" Rui exclamed.

"Glameow!" Zoey finished. All of the Pokemon stood side by side ready for battle. They all knew Wes and of the plan, so they avoided causing any sign of confusion.

"Men! Attack these children while we go after the other three." J commanded. Her henchmen saluted and brought out a massive number of Golbats, Houndooms, and Sableyes took to battle. J, Dark Raven and Wes all walked away from the battle and began to walk towards Jimmy, Marina and Terry.

"Now, tell me where Raikou is, and I may spare you three." J threatened. The three trainers stood unphased.

"We don't know where Raikou is. And we'll never tell you! Typhlosion!" Jimmy exclamed.

"Typhlosion!"

"We'll help two! Wani-Wani!" Marina cried out, tossing a Pokeball. From the pokeball appeared a massive blue crocodile like Pokemon known as Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr!"

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." J smirked. "But first," She said, and swiftly jabbed her knee into Wes's stomach, causing the Orre trainer to lose his breath and collapse. Ash stood in shock as he saw his friend get hurt and collapse. J began to chuckle, and said, "I figured you were with them when I saw your little girlfriend helping. I knew you were still too good to join me for real."

Wes gasped for air as he laid on the floor. Rui turned her view from the battle and saw Wes on the ground. "WES!" She cried out in shock. She tried to run after him, but saw that her Pokemon needed her first. Against her true intentions, she stayed battling.

"56! 72! Bring this traitor to the ship dungeon!" J commanded. Two of her henchmen grabbed Wes by his arms and dragged him back to the ship without any interference. She then turned to Dark Ravenwho had a serious face. "Handle these three, Dark." She commanded.

"Yes Mistress," Ash answered. J began to leave the field while Ash faced off against Jimmy, Marina and Terry's Pokemon. He took out two Pokeballs and called out, "Larvitar! Absol!" summoning his two Pokemon. Scizor was still out of its Pokeball, so it joined its two comrades.

"Any apprentice of J is an enemy of mine! Typhlosion Flamethrower!" Jimmy commanded.

"Wani-Wani! Hydro Pump!" Marina cried out.

"Chu! Thunder!" Terry exclamed.

The three pokemon sent their respective element attacks and the three attacks combined. Ash kept a serious face and called out, "Dodge. Brick Break, Metal Claw, and Rock Smash." Ash's Pokemon all did as they were told. They each dodge the attack and each went to the three Pokemon with a powerful physical attack.

Scizor landed a Brick Break on Typhlosion, Absol used Metal claw on Wani-Wani, and Larvitar landed a powerful Rock Smash on Chu. All three attacks knocked the Pokemon out in one shot, leaving the trainers in shock.

Immediately, a powerful roar sounded off, shocking everybody except J. A lightningbolt flashed and the Pokemon known as Raikou appeared. J smirked and said, "Perfect." She pointed her petrifier at Raikou and fired the blast. However the blast was stopped when a straw hat took the hit. The hat turned to stone and fell to the ground.

J gritted her teeth as she saw that the she failed and Raikou escaped. She looked to see that Terry had tossed the hat. However, her, aswell as everybody elses jaws fell to the ground at what they saw. Terry had a long blonde pony tail that was hidden by the hat. Terry was a girl.

"She's a girl?!" Ash exclamed in shock.

"Yeah, I'm a girl. I'm the girl that's gonna take you guys down!" She exclamed and charged at a shocking speed towards J. J however only smirked and moved out of the way. She stuck out her leg and caused Terry to trip and fall to ground. As Terry tried to get back on her feet, two of J's henchmen grabbed her by her arms and brought her face to face with J.

"Take her to the ship with the traitor. She'll make a fine ransom." Her two henchmen nodded and smacked Terry on the back of her neck, causing Terry to pass out.

As they dragged Terry to the ship, Ash saw that Jimmy and Marina were both in shock. He felt even worse that not only Wes was taken prisoner, but so was an innocent girl. His trance was broken when J spoke, "Since Raikou fled, there is no need for us to stay. Come Raven."

As much as he hated to, all he could answeer was, "Yes, Mistress." Both got on their respective flyers and Ash returned his other Pokemon. They flew back to the ship loading dock and looked down. Many of J's henchmen were caught, but the Ash Fighters had failed to save Wes and Terry. Ash's heart felt at an all time low.

The ship disappeared and all the trainers stared in horror. The most distraught was Rui, who was screaming, "WES!" She fell to her knees and began to cry. All the trainers were also sad that their plan failed. As rui continued to cry, Dawn walked next to her and kneeled down.

"Rui," She began, getting Rui attention. "I know you're sad and worried. I felt the same when Ash was captured, but somehow, I still feel he's alive. I know Wes will be alright, he's like Ash. Strong, caring and high willed. I know they'll both be alright." Dawn smiled the best she could, and managed to convince a small smile out of Rui.

* * *

Later that night, On J's ship, both Wes and Terry were in the ships dungeon. Both arms of each were chained and the two hung. While in the dungeon, Wes explained to Terry of the entire situation, of his first meeting with the Ash Fighters, his meeting of J and Ash, who was really Dark Raven in disguise, and his plan to take down J and free Ash.

"And that's about it." Wes finished.

"Wow," Terry answered. Since her hat was turned to stone and left behind, her Pony tail was seen by all. "I'm sorry that it didn't work."

"I'm just sorry you got caught in this. I'm also sorry I couldn't help Ash." Wes returned. Suddenly, the doors to the side opened and J walked in. Wes and Terry snarled at the dark woman as she walked before them. "What do you want J?"

"I've come to give two a heads up." The dark woman answered. "I've already found a number of clients that will pay happily for you Wes. I'm sure many of them want revenge on you for your interference in Orre. As for the girl, I've found someone who will pay handsomely for a small girl to deflower. Have a good night." She finished and left the the dropped his head and could feel that this was the end. Terry felt the same. Both teens felt that there was no way for them to get out of this mess.

A few hours later, both teens still hanged from their chains, waiting for the next morning. "It seems hopeless doesn't it?" Wes asked.

"Yep. I don't see how we can get out of this." Terry answered. Three minutes later, a large blaring sound went through the dungeon and a red light flashed around. Both trainers were in shock and looked around for the source. Even to more shock, the walls in front of them bursted in explosion. The wall crumbled to reveal Dark Raven and his Scizor and Gliscor.

"Ash?!" Wes exclamed in shock. Ash and his two pokemon walked forward before the trainers.

"Scizor, free them with Metal Claw." Ash commanded. Scizor followed and freed the two trainers. Ash helped them up and said, "We need to get you out of here. I have your Pokemon, here." He stated and brought out Terry's and Wes's Pokeballs.

"But Ash –" Wes tried to talk,

But Ash cut him off, "I promised I will never let one of my friends get hurt as long as I'm stuck as J's apprentice. Wes, you are a great friend and I'll never allow myself to let you get hurt." He then truned to Terry who was a little shocked. "Terry, I may not have known you for long, but I know we could have been great friends. Now come on!" He commanded and the two followed.

They ran through the halls of the ship down to the loading dock. Along the way, they faced many on J's henchmen. Ash's Scizor and Glscor easily took care of them as the three trainers ran. They reached the loading dock and Ash recalled his Pokemon and went to the controls. He flipped a few switches and the doors to the floor opened.

"Flygon!" Wes cried out, summoning fis ground/dragon type.

"Fly!"

Wes and Terry mounted on Flygon's back and prepared for take off until… "Get out!" As cried out, shocking the two.

"But Ash, what about you?!" Terry exclamed.

"I'm going to stay here and take down J once and for all!" Ash exclamed, taking off his Dark Raven mask. "I don't care what happens to me, just get out and save yourselves!"

"But Ash, come with us! You finally have a chance to be free!" Wes called out.

"If I leave, J will only come again. She may go farther next time." Ash said, lowering his face. "Look, ll that matters to me is that you guys, everyone that I care about is safe. Now GO!"

Wes and Terry hesitated until the doors began to burst. Wes shut his eyes and called out, "Flygon, go!" Flygon let out a roar and flew out of the ship, with Terry and Wes on it. Ash watched in relief that his friends left until…

"Well, well, well."

Ash turned and saw none other than the woman that destroyed his life: J. "J! It's time to end this!"Ash exclamed, clenching his fists.

"I'm disappointed in you Dark," J began. "I thought you were smarter than that. Oh well, we all make mistakes, and now you'll pay the price!"

"How?!" ash asked sarcastically. "Wes and Terry are gone and we're miles away from Celadon city!"

J then smirked, chuckled and then broke into maniacal laughter. "Did you really think that was the only possible way I had to eliminate you?! Do you want to know the true reason why I had my surgeons operate on you?" She asked, leaving Ash confused. She reached into her pocket and brought out a small controller. "Getting rid of the marks on your face was only a cover up. The true reason was to implant a special probe onto the back of your neck."

Ash was a little taken back. J smirked and continued, "That probe is linked to your nerve system, and by a mere press of a button, I can send a shock through your body worse than anything you've felt before. It will be ten times worse than any electrical attack. However, thanks to my training, you may survive the shock. But I doubt you'll live after a thousand foot drop to the ground."

Ash looked behind himself and saw that the loading deck doors were open. Below was a vast forest that seemed like a long way down. He changed his view back to J who was holding up the remote and smirking. "Goodbey, Dark Raven." J stated and pressed the center button.

Immediately, Ash felt theelctrical energy course through his every herve. He cried out in pain as loud as he possibly could. The pain was unbarable, his nerves, bones and cell were all tortured under the pain. As Ash continued to scream, J only smirked as she tortured the poor boy. After three minutes, J released the button and the pain stopped.

Ash barely had the energy to stand. His vision was blury and his limbs were numb. He saw J begin to walk towards him, but he no longer had the energy to stand. His body collapsed backwards and fell through the opening behind him. Ash began to plumet to the ground to what he believed was the end. Even with his blury vision, Ash could see the doors of the loading dock close.

As he continued to fall, Ash began to think of the life he left behind. '_I guess this is it. At least wes and Terry got away. I guess there's nothing to regret, only the crimes J put me through. Dawn… I'm Sorry._' That was the last he thought.

With the last of his energy, Ash viewed the sky as he came closer and closer to the ground. He then spotted a small green speck. The speck began to get larger and larger, like it was coming towards him. The last he saw was the shape of the figure before all went into darkness.

* * *

**The end of the Dark Raven saga is comming soon, but not too soon.**

**Next Chapter: Love's Revival**

**I thought that it would be a good idea to bring Jimmy, Marina, and Yellow (Or Terry) from the manga and Pokemon Chronicles into the Dark Raven story line.**

**I've been thinking of new stories to add after Dark Raven is done. There will be a poll on my user file, so please vote. Choices are:**

**1. Beast Machines NEO: An alternate take on Beast Machines. Instead of Dinobot dying along with the Nemesis, Optimus saves him and he joins the Maximals. When the maximals leave, they did not count on forgetting a stasis pod back on earth. After millions of years alseep, the pod awakens and take the dna of a human, creating Neo. after a few years, Neo rebuilds his stasis pod and flies off to find his true heritage. When he gets to his true world, he will help Optimus and the maximals save their world.**

**2. Zoids X Era: A new group of Zoid Pilots find a group of ancient warriors. With the help of warriors from the present and past, this new team will stop an ancient evil from rising to power.**


	7. Love's Revival

**After a long wait, it hasfinally arrived. I apologize for the long wait, my computer crashed so I have been unable to continue the updates until now. I hope you guys like the chapter!!! :)**

Ch. 6 – Love's Revival

* * *

In the Celadon City Pokemon Center, the Ash fighters rest from the battle. With them are Jimmy and Marina who are also resting. It had been a day after the actuall attack. After Wes's capture, Rui had been in a deep depression. Most of the females in the group try to calm her down, but did not reach much success. The only one that was able to cal her down was Dawn, since they were both in the same boat.

Most of the group was down in the lobby. Brock and Tracey had gone to get some food at the local market. Rui had been in her room with Dawn and Zoey, trying to calm down after Wes's capture. The others were telling Jimmy and Marina about what had happened before hand. "Wow" Marina stated after the other finished the story.

"Yeah," Jimmy agreed. He was a little taken back the whole story. "I've heard of Ash before. I wanted to battle him after I heard he won the Sinnoh league a few years back."

"Sorry," Misty stated. "I just hope Wes and Terry are okay."

"Where's Brock and Tracey?" May asked aloud. "They should have been back by now."

"I don't know," Gary stated. "Right now, I'm just hopin' Rui will be alright. Dawn already lost Ash, I can't stand seeing a girl cry over her boyfriend."

"What are you talking about Gary?!" Misty asked with a smirk. "You didn't have any problem letting all those other girls you used to travel with cry over you." Gary lowered his head as everyone eyed him from his last statement.

Immediately, Tracey bursted through the Pokemon Center doors panting. The other looked in shock as he breathed heavily. "Tracey! What happened?!"

Regaining his breath, Tracey answered, "Guys… get Dawn and Rui… follow me to… hospital… NOW!" He screamed the last part as he ran out the way he came, leaving the other in confusion.

"May, you go get Dawn, Zoey and Rui. We'll meet you at the hospital. Brock probably either got jabbed by Croagunk in the wrong place or some girl got scared when he came up to her and also hit him in the wrong place." Misty stated. May giggled to the statement and ran after Dawn and the others.

"Let's go, before Brock gets hurt again," Gary teased. The group, including Jimmy and Marina, ran to the nearby hospital.

A few minutes later, Dawn, Rui, May, and Zoey were all running towards the hospital. "So what's the problem?" Zoey asked as they ran.

"Not sure," May answered. "Misty said Brock probably finally got what's coming to him." The girls, including Rui, giggled as they reached the Hospital.

As they entered, they saw their friends all chattering all seemed to be overjoyed with something. As the four girls looked around, they saw Brock was okay. "Hey guys!" Dawn grined as they came near. The group looked to the four girls and gave a smile of pure joy, leaving Dawn weirded out.

"What's with the smile?" May asked sheepishly. The group began to disperse, revealing a younger trainer with long blonde hair. The four girl's eyes widen as they realized who it was. "Terry?" May asked sheepishly again.

"Hey!" Terry grinned. The four girls quickly surround her asking her a multitude of questions. "Hey! Take it easy, me and Wes just got back you know!" The lasty statement left the four in shock.

"Wes is here?" Rui asked almost chocking. She then heard footsteps coming towards them as a voice called her name.

"Rui."

Rui turned and saw the sandy haired trainer right in front of her. "Wes," she whispered as her eyes watered. She immediately tackled Wes in a loving embrace as her tears rushed. The two fell on the floor and Rui held Wes close as she cried. "Wes! I can't believe you're okay!" She cried onto his shoulder as he only held her lovingly.

"Shh…" Wes whispered as he held her close. He smelled the scent of Rui's hair, a scent he had missed the whole time he was gone. "I'm here Rui… I'm here." After a few moments, Rui got up and helped Wes up.

As he rose, Wes winced in pain and held his side. "Wes, are you okay?!" Rui cried out.

Wes gave her a weak smile and answered, "Yeah, I'm just still a little sore. J can really kick hard." He chuckled at the last part. He then noticed Dawn coming up. "Hey Dawn."

"Hey Wes," Dawn greeted with a smile. "It's good to see you're okay." Wes smiled back at the bluenette. He looked to the others who were also smiling. Dawn came closer and asked, "What happened to you two? How did you Escape?"

"Before I answer that," Wes began, "I think there is someone who wants to see you." He gave her a bright smile, a brighter one than he ever gave before. I scared Dawn in truth. She then looked to the others who were also smilling. She was truly scared now. "Go to room 224 and you'll see what I mean." Dawn looked to the others who were nodding to his statement.

"O…kay," Dawn stated awkwardly. She began to walk down the hospital hall in the direction.

The others watched her as she left. Once she was out of sight, the others began to talk again. "I can't wait to see Dawn's reaction!" Misty exclaimed. "She's goin' to be in the surprise of her life!"

"What are you talking about?!" May and Zoey exclaimed to the group. This was since they had not known the news.

* * *

As Dawn walked down the hallway, she read the numbers of the doors. "218… 219… 220… 221… 222… 223…" Finally she reached the room Wes told her. "Here it is, 224!" She took the door handle and opened the door slowly, so not to wake up anybody who was in there. As she opened the door, she peered inside, and what she saw shocked her.

A boy laid on in a bed, unconcious. Wires were connectd all over his body and neck. He had dark ebony hair that reminded dawn of ash, and strangely, Dark Raven. She went over the boy a looked at his face. '_He's kinda cute_,_' _Dawn thought. She immediately noticed the machine that indicated the heartbeat of patient. It was beating at a slow rate, but it kept constant. Dawn figured that this boy was near death, but was saved just in the knick of time.

Dawn then noticed something on the table on the table next to the monitor, it was a clipboard with the buys status. Feeling curious, Dawn looked over the papers taking quick checks to the boy's status. As she looked over the boy's stats, but one thing caught her eye: His name. Dawn's eyes widen as she looks to the boy, to the clipboard and then the boy again. The name kept racing through her mind as she realized who the sleeping teen was.

"_Ash Ketchum_"

She leaned over his face and soaked in his features. The face was the same, except for the missing marks on his cheeks. Dawn had to admit he was slightly cuter without the marks. But as she looked at his face, she couldn't help feel ther tears form in her eyes. She sat on her knees and rested her head on her crossed arms on Ash's bed as she sobbed. "Ash," she whispered. "I can't belive it."

Dawn gasped as she felt something her hand. She turned her head to see a hand on her's. As she trailed the arm up, she came into lock with the eyes of they boy she loved. Ash was smiling a weak, but caring smile. His eyes glistened as he saw Dawn again. "Hey Dawn…" Ash managed to say. Dawn gasped at hearing his calm loving voice.

"Ash!" Dawn exclaimed softly as she took his hand and rubbed the back against her cheek. She smiled as she starred at the smiling teen before her. "It's really you."

"Yeah…" Ash managed to say before falling to unconciousness. Dawn began to worry as she saw her beloved fal back to sleep.

"Ash? Ash!" She screamed as she tried to reawaken him. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Wes with a smile.

"He needs rest," Wes said softly. Dawn looked and saw Rui, May and Zoey all behind him in shock. "Dawn," Wes continues, "let's go back to the others. Ash needs to sleep; he's been through a lot."

Dawn looked back to Ash's sleeping form. She kissed his hand and rose to her feet. She smiled back to the others with teary eyes and a wide smile. The others nodded and they all began to walk out of the room. Before she was out of the room, Dawn took one last look at Ash. She could see the sleeping form with a small smile on his face. Dawn smiled and left to allow her beloved sleep.

The small group walked to the center lobby of the hospital and only saw Gary and Brock waiting for him. "Where are the others?" Dawn asked.

"They all left to the back to the Pokemon Center," Gary answered. "They're waiting for us to come and have Wes and Terry explain what happened."

"Then let's go!" May exclaimed as she ran out of the buildings. The others sweatdropped before following.

"Hey Wes," Dawn started. The Orre trainer turned to the bluenette with a questioning look. "Thanks for finding Ash." She grinned.

"Believe me, Dawn," Wes returned, "I owe him way more than he owes me." Dawn gave him a questioning look before Wes continued. "I'll explain at the Pokemon Center."

After walking a few minutes, the group reaches the Pokemon Center. Dawn is immediately tackled by a flurry of yellow. Dawn laughs as she hugs the small electronic rodents and says, "Hey Pikachu! I guess you heard the good news!"

"Pika!"

"Hey Dawn!" a voice cried. Dawn looked to see it was Misty that called her. She saw all her friends smilling as they sat in a circle. Her friends were seated around in the following order: Misty, Gary, brock, Tracey, Jimmy, Marina, Drew and Rui. She noticed that Wes was seated in between Rui and Terry. She figured that this was so they can explain what happened, and so Rui could stay close to Wes.

"Hey guys," Dawn returned as she got back to her feet with Pikachu on her shoulder. "So, what did I miss?"

"Not much," Gary answered. "How's Ashy-noy doin'?"

"Really Gary?" Misty questioned with an annoyed look. "Ash is captured by Hunter J for nearly half a year, he's in the hospital, and you still call him Ashy-boy?"

"Hey, that's my thing," Gary answered lazily. The others shrugged as they sat.

"Well, either way Gary, Ash is okay. His heartbeat's pretty weak, but he's getting better." Dawn answered. Her reply was a sigh of relief from Terry, Brock and May.

"Now that that's settled," Brock stated, "It's time for Wes and Terry to tell us what happened. " The others nodded as brock turned to Wes. "Wes, although we want to hear what you learned on the ship, I think we all want to know how you and Terry managed to escape J's ship and rescue Ash."

Wes nodded then gave a sigh. "Well, first off, _we_ didn't save Ash." The others gave him a confused look before he continued, "If anything, Ash saved both of us." Terry nodded before she took over.

"You see," Terry stated, "After J's attack, we were captive inside J's dungeon. A little mideval in my taste though." The others sweatdropped at the comment. "Anyway, while we were there, Wes told me all he found out. After that, J came in and told us she had already found some people who would pay for us." Terry took a deep breath before Wes continued.

"After a few hours," Wes continued, "We began to feel like there was no hope. That was until the alarms started blaring and the walls infront of us crumbled. Behind the wall was none other than Ash with his Gliscor and Scizor." The others gasped at the last six words.

"How did Ash find You?!" Misty was the first to ask.

"When did he get a Scizor?!" Gary added.

"Easy, easy," Wes stated while moving his arms. "Let me finish and then I'll tell ya. Well, after Ash freed us, we ran through the ship. We got to the loading dock where Ash opened the doors and I summoned Flygon. When Terry and I were on Flygon, Ash refused to come with us." The others gasped again at the last statement.

"Why?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"He said that he would face J and finish her off once and for all. He said he didn't care what happened to him, only that his friends were safe." Terry answered.

"That's Ash for ya," Brock said with a smile. "Always thinking of others before himself."

"Yeah," May added.

"Too bad that nearly gets him killed every time." Gary stated without thinking. His reward was a smack on the back of the head from Misty.

"Either way Wes, you were saying," Zoey said as Gary went into a corner.

"Well, naturally, Terry and I didn't want to leave Ash behind. That was until the doors to loading dock were bursting into flames. I called Flygon and we flew out of the ship." Wes answered.

"We were only flying for a few minutes when we heard a powerful scream that could pierce a person's ears." Terry added. "We turned around to see Ash, falling out of the ship in a thousand foot drop to the forest below." The other's gasped at what could have been Ash's fate.

"It was close," Wes said with closed eyes. "But we managed to save him just before he hit the ground. Howeverm when I checked his pulse, it was extremely low, near death you could say." The other's gasped again. Hearing the term 'dead' associated with their long time friend terrified them. "I told Flygon to fly as fast as it could back to Celadon city. We got there in only an hour, and Ash was saved." The others sighed in relief to hear their friend was going to be Okay. Tracey however, had been pondering something.

"What are you thinking Tracey?" Jimmy asked, finally speaking for the first time.

"Well, I'm just wondering," Tracey began. "How did you guys manage to get past J and Dark Raven?" Immediately, Wes and Terry's expressions darkened, leaving everyone confused.

"Ash," Wes began, "is Dark Raven."

That statement left the group more confused than a herd of Psyducks. Some were confused, others were infuriated, while others, specifically Dawn and Misty, were in complete regret. "What did you say?" Marina asked, just as stumped as the others.

"Dark Raven and Ash are the same person," Terry stated calmly.

"How can Ash possibly J's apprentice?" Gary asked, completely stupified that his long time rival could possibly be the apprentice to someone like J.

"It wasn't by choice," Wes answered as he lowered his head. "He told me that she threatened to hurt you and his Pokemon if he did not comply with her. She knew everything about him, and would have gladly destroyed you before killing him." Everybody watched dumbfounded as they heard how J threatened them to get to Ash. "After he agreed, she would put him through torturous training that nearly killed him every time. I'm just shocked that he has survived for so long."

Silence dominated the room. No one had the nerve to say one word about the subject. Dawn was the most traumatized by the speech. Hearing how her loved one had been tortured by one of the most insane women on the planet left her petrified. "Ash…" She whispered quietly as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"I can't believe it…" Misty cried. She couldn't bear to hear her best friend being in such a position.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ash was sleeping in his bed, dreaming of whether or not he truly saw Dawn or not. "_Was that really her?_" Ash thought. "_Could I be dead? Or am I just dreaming?_" The question ravelled in his mind as he rested on the hospital bed. As he slept, his body began to tense as the dream became a nightmare.

_**Dream Sequence**_

_Ash's eyes began to open to view his surroundings. He was bound to a metal table by his arms, legs, waist and neck. As he struggled, he saw a figure approach from the shadows. The figure sent chills through Ash's spine as he knew the person all too well. "J-J!!!" Ash muttered in shock._

"_Hello Dark Raven," J said with a maniacal smile. She walked over to the bound Trainerand looked over his body. He was wearing his original Sinnoh atire._

"_My name is ASH KETCHUM!!!" Ash screamed with hatred._

"_Perphaps," J smirked. "But now you have done the ultimate act of treason, so now you will pay the price." With a snap of her fingers, another figure appeared. Ash gasped as he recognized the was Dawn bound to a table verticaly contrary to Ash being bound horizontally._

"_Dawn!!!" Ash cried out as he saw the coordinator he loved bound. She was unconcious as her head hung."What have you done to her?!"_

_J smirked as she neared the raven haired teen. "I'm going to watch you suffer as you see her cry in pain." Using the back of her hand, J slapped Ash across the face before ramming her fist into his stomach._

"_ACH!" Ash cried out as he got the wind knocked out of him._

"_Now that that's settled, let's begin." J smirked. She takes put a controller and flips the switch. Sparks of electricity begin to shoot out of Dawn's bindings as she screamed in pain._

"_DAWN!!!" Ash cried out as he watched the bluenette scream in pain. Tears ran down his face at the painful sight before him._

_**Dream End**_

* * *

Back at the Pokemon Center…

The group had been taking in the fact that Ash was one of their hated enemies. They couldn't believe how cruely they thought of him while he was Dark Raven. "I can't believe what I said to him…" Msity mumbled as she thought of her life long friend.

"I'm sure he knew that this would happen Misty," Brock reassured. "If I know Ash, he already knew what he was getting into. But you're right, it must have hurt Ash to hear us say how much we hated him as Dark Raven."

"You really know how to lighten the mood, don't ya Brock?" Gary asked sarcastically, earning him another whack from Misty.

"I just hope Ash feels better," Tracey said truthfully. "But how come our Pokemon didn't catch his scent? I'm sure Pikachu would have caught it a mile away."

"Ash explained that," Wes answered. "He said that his Dark Raven oufit created a second scent. It didn't cloak his original scent, but instead, merged with his own scent, thus creating a new scent."

"I guess that make's sense," Gary stated. The others nodded when a woman with pink hair and a nurses outfit came running through the doors to the Pokemon Center. "Nurse Joy?"

Panting, the nurse said, "Are you… friends of Ash Ketchum?" Everyone gasped at a deadly thought.

"Yes, has something happened to him?" Brock asked instantly, forgeting his usual attempts at romance for once.

"We need help! He's at high risk!" The nurse answered. With that, the group of trainers run to attempt to assist their friend, Dawn being at the front of the pack (Surprisingly enough).

It only took a few minutes for the group of trainers to reach the hospital and run toAsh's room. Dawn was at the front of the group, and behind her was Brock and misty and the rest of the group. When they arrived and saw doctors and nurses surrounding Ash all handelling different machines. Two nurses were attempting to awake Ash who seemed to be in the nightmare of his life. Dawn gasped as she saw her beloved in such pain. "What's happening?!" Brock commanded.

"All of Ash's nerves are going haywire!" One doctor answer.

"He won't wake up!" One of the nurses exclaimed as Ash's body tensed and turned.

"Ash!" Dawn cried out as she passed the doctors and ran next to Ash. "Ash, Wake up!!!"

Ash continued to turn and shake on the bed. "J… Dawn…" He mumble repeatedly. Dawn gasped as she heard her name.

"He's been repeating those same words over and over for the last three minutes!" One of the doctors exclaimed before he went back to another machine.

Dawn's eyes softened as she looked to Ash. She leaned down so her lips were nxt to her beloved's ears. "Ash, I'm alright…" she whispered. "I'm with you Ash. You're safe, please wake up." She raised her head when she heard a moan come from the raven haired teen.

At that moment, Ash's movements slowed. His body calmed down along with his breathing. As Dawn looked around she saw he doctors and nurses sigh in relief. She figured that Ash's nervous system and heart rate had gone down to a more stable level.

"Phew!!!" One of the doctors exclaimed. "He's calmed down, heart rate normal."

Ash's eyes then began flutter open to adjust to the light. As he looked, he saw the doctors, nurses, his friend, and lastly, a smiling bluenette. "D-Dawn…" he managed to mutter.

"Ash," Dawn whispered as she kneeled down. "Ash, I'm here."

"I-I thought I lost you…" Ash sobbed as tears began to go down his face.

Dawn only moved closer and embrace her beloved. "You'll never lose me Ash. I promise."

* * *

**After the long wait it has finally arrived – The next chapter in Dark Raven! One of my shorter chapters, but an effective one. I hope you guys like it. Don't worry, this isn't the end, there's still more to come soon.**

**Please tell me what you think!!!**


	8. J's Return

FINAL CHAPTER!!!

Ch. 7 – J's Return

* * *

It had been 5 weeks since Ash had returned to the group. His mother and Professor Oak were very greatful to Wes and Terry for rescuing, but the two only told them that they owed Ash their lives, not the other way around. Ash's Pokemon that he caught while with J easily intergrated with his other Pokemon, many of which had evolved. As for the Ash Fighters, many of them returned to their lives they had before the incident. Misty had returned to her duties as Gym Leader while Brock decided to return aswell for a while. Zoey and Drew had returned to their Coordinator careers while Marina, Jimmy and Terry joined as a trainer team to travel the world. Wes and Rui had decided to stay in Pallet Town, mostly to help Ash recover from his experience. Also, they began to enjoy the calm of the small town. Gary and Tracey returned to work with Professor Oak along with a new assistant, May. She had enjoyed helping the two work on studying Pokemon and had decided to take a break from Pokemon coordinating.

All that leaves is Ash and Dawn. After a week of recovery, Ash had the probe that had nearly killed him be surgically pulled out. In fact, thanks to the probe, police were able to track and capture all of J's lackeys. Only J was left. Anyways, The operation was a success, but the memories of the pain stayed. Dawn had asked her mother if she could stay with the Ketchums in order to help Ash recover. Johana gladly agreed. During those days, Dawn helped Delia in the house while Ash recovered. She tried to comfort him as much as she could, just to get that smile out. The boy had been tormented while with the dark woman, and now was slowly attempting to recover from the experience.

* * *

Dawn was in the kitchen of the Ketchum residence washing dishes. Delia had gone to get some groceries while Ash rested in his room. Dawn had been worried for her beloved ever since he was captured, but now feared that he may never recover. "Oh Ash…" Dawn said as she set down the final plate.

Suddenly, Dawn heard someone knock on the door. "Coming!" Dawn yelled as she dried her hands and walked over to the door. "I wonder who that could be." Dawn opened the door and gasped at who she saw. A young male the same age as Ash with purple hair and dark eyes. He wore a blue jacket and black jeans. Dawn recognized the figure all to well. "Paul?"

"Hello Dawn," the Sinnoh trainer answered. It had been a while since Dawn or the others had seen Paul. After Ash had defeated him in battle during the Sinnoh League, his attitude had changed. Thanks to Ash, Paul had finaly seen the light and the mistake of his actions. In turn, he and Ash became friendly rivals rather than aggressive ones. "How are you?" the purple haired teen asked.

"Fine," Dawn said with a smile. Paul had become a respected trainer and no longer treated his Pokemon with the same cruelty as before. "It's good to see you!"

"You too," Paul smiled. Dawn offered him inside and the two went to the living room.

"What brings you to Pallet, Paul?" Dawn asked smiling.

"I heard about what happened to Ash," Paul answered. "I would have come sooner, but I had to help my brother and Mylene. She was called in on a Sinnoh Gym Leader conference so I had to fill in."

"That's okay," Dawn answered. She could tell Paul was telling the truth.

"Where is he anyway?" Paul asked.

"Up stairs," Dawn answered. "He's asleep right now." Dawn then began to think of how Ash lived now. She didn't realize it but a tear had escaped her eye, causing Paul to get worried.

"Dawn, are you alright?" Paul asked worriedly.

Dawn looked at him in confusion and then felt the tear on her cheek. She quickly wiped it of her face and said, "I'm sorry! I don't know where that came from!" She tried to hide that she was worried for Ash, but Paul knew better.

"I know your worried about him Dawn," Paul stated. "We can only hope he gets better." Dawn smiled back at Paul. He had really come a long way.

The door then began to knock again and Dawn quickly answered it. She was greeted by the two Orre trainers. "Wes! Rui!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Dawn," Rui said with a smile while Wes nodded in agreement.

"Come in!" Dawn offered and the two entered. They were surprised to see Paul there, but Dawn explained. "Oh I'm sorry, Wes, Rui, this is Paul. He's one of Ash's old rivals." Dawn introduced the purple haired trainer. "Paul, this is Wes and Rui, two people from Orre that came to help us when Ash was missing."

"Nice to meet you," Paul said extending his hand. Wes took it.

"Nice to meet you too," Wes agreed. "Ash told me about you, he said you used to treat your pokemon very roughly."

"Yeah," Paul answered coldly. "It was thanks to Ash not attacking my Torterra during the Pokemon league that showed me the light."

"Well, it's still nice to meet you Paul," Rui beamed. Paul smiled and the redhead returned her attention to Dawn. "So Dawn, How's Ash been?"

"Better," Dawn repleid. "He's alseep right now so that's good. He's actualy been having some trouble sleeping." It was true, due to his experience, Ash would often be having nightmares of his exeriences. He would even sometimes dream his friends and loved ones being tortured in the process.

"Don't worry Dawn," Rui said as she sat next to the bluenette. "I know Ash will be alright."

"Rui's right," Wes added. "Ash is no pushover. He'll make it through this, one way or another." Dawn smiled as she was reminded of how many friends cared for her Ash.

"Thanks guys," Dawn smiled. Out of nowhere, the Ketchum home visual phone began to ring. "I'll get it!" she quickly walked over to the phone while Wes, Rui and Paul talked. "Hello?"

"_Dawn!_" the image of May screamed.

"May?! What's going on?!" Dawn exclaimed. She could see smoke coming behind the Hoenn coordinator.

"_It's J! She's back and attacking the lab! We need help!_" May exclaimed. Dawn froze, the woman that nearly killed the one she loved had returned, problably looking for revenge.

"I'm on my way!" Dawn exclaimed. May nodded and hung up. Dawn hung up and ran to the living room. "Guys! We got trouble!"

"What is it Dawn?!" Paul asked.

"It's Hunter J! She's back and attacking the Pokemon Lab!" Dawn screamed. "We need to get over there and help the others!"

"Let's go!" Wes motioned. The other three nodded and began to run out the door.

Before Dawn left the house, she looked to the stairs that led to Ash's room. "Ash, I won't let that witch take you away again. Be safe." She whispered the last part and ran out.

From the top of the stair, a pair of shoed feet began to walk along with four small yellow paws.

* * *

It was a long but fast run to the Oak Lab. When the quartet git there, they were shocked to see the building in flames. "Go Piplup/Feraligatr/Crawdaunt!" Dawn, Wes, and Paul all called out respectively. (Yes, I decided to give Paul a Crawdaunt since he doesn't have a water type in the anime)

"Piplup/Feraligatr use Hydro Pump!" Dawn and Wes cried in unison.

"Crawdaunt use Bubblebeam!" Paul exclaimed. All at once, the three water types used their united water type attacks to douse the flames.

"Guys!" a faimliar female voice cried. The quartet turned to see May running towards them. Next to her ran Glaceon and Wartortle. "Guys! Gary and Tracey need help!"

"Where are they?!" Paul asked first.

"They're in the backyard near the forest!" May said as she pointed away.

"Wes, you and Paul go. Dawn, May and I will try to put out the fire." Rui said to the sandy haired trainer. Wes nodded and the two trainers ran, with their Pokemon followed behind.

"W-What do you want J?" Gary said weakily. On the ground laid Blastoise and Electivire, beaten and unconcious. Gary was being held up by the collar by none other than Hunter J herself. Behind her were her five most trusted Pokemon: Salamence, Drapion, Ariados, Seviper, and Mightyeana.

"You know what I want." J said coldly. "Where is Ketchum?" Since all of her crew was captured and her ship destroyed (Thanks to Ash) the dark woman had nothing left except hatred towards the trainer she once called her apprentice. That also meant she lost all information on Ash.

"Like I'll tell you," Gary said weakily, followed by spitting in J goggles. J let out a growl and kneed Gary in the stomach causing the researcher to go limp. She then tossed the poor Oak next to an unconscious Tracey.

"I don't care if I have to kill each of you one by one. I will find Ketchum." J said coldly. She then reached in her pocket and brought out a gun. "You'll go first." She pointed the gun straight at Gary's skull, leaving the Oak scarred out of his wits.

"J!!!" a male voice exclaimed. J turned to see Wes and Paul running towards her at full speed. Her five Pokemon then formed a barrier around her, ready to protect their evil mistress.

"Well,well, well. If it isn't Wes. And you have a little helper too." J said mockingly. Her face turned serious as she said, "Tell me where Ketchum lives and I _might_ let you live."

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that." Wes said as a reply. Feraligatr was ready to fight just as Paul and Crawdaunt were. "J we're going to stop you right now, once and for all!"

"We'll see," J said mockingly. "ATTACK!" her five pokemon then rushed to attack and she followed to take down the two trainers herself.

"Espeon! Umbreon! I need your help!" Wes exclaimed as he tossed to more pokeballs, releasing his two Eeveelutions.

"Esp Esp!"

"Breon"

"Magmortar and Torterra stand by!" Paul called out bringing two of his most loyal Pokemon out.

"Torterra!"

"Magmortar!"

The battle began roughly. Torterra and Feraligatr dealt with Salamence that dealt a lot of damage even though it was out numbered. Magmortar fought Drapion while Crawdaunt tangled with Ariados and Espeon and Umbreon fought Seviper and Mightyeana. Meanwhile, Wes and Paul faught J in hand to hand combat. Thanks to Mylene, Paul had learned martial arts and became fairly skilled. Wes also had a few tricks of his own. Being brought up by a pokemon stealing team, he had to be able to keep on his toes. However, J was no pushover either. She was able to block almost all of the two male's attack and landed many succesfull hits on them.

"ENOUGH!" J exclaimed as she jabbed Paul hard in the stomach, sending the Sinnoh trainer flying on the ground. She then followed with a roundhouse kick sending Wes in the opposite direction. She looked around and saw her Pokemon also had little trouble defeating their opponents. She looked at the two fallen trainers and said, "I'll admit, you two were not easy, but still hardly a match for me." She then began to walk again towards Wes and picked him up by the collar.

"Ugh…" Wes groaned. He had no energy left to fight or even insult J.

"Now, tell me where Ketchum is and I may let your miserable existence alive for a a little longer." J said, bringing Wes close.

Wes gave a weak chuckle and said, "Sure, and how about you go rot in hell?" J snarled and slammed the Orre trainer into the ground, causing him to cough some blood. Now Wes completely immobile.

J took out her gun onece again and pointed it at Wes' s skull. "Goodbey Wes."

"That is enough J!!!" a familiar yet haunting voice called. J turned and saw the one person she had been looking form. The one trainer that had survived being her apprentice.

"Ash…" J snarled in a low voice. The name caused Wes and Paul to slowly jerk their heads up to see J was right. Ash tood 15 ft from the dark woman with a look that could break a mirror. On his shoulder rested his faithfull electric type, charging for a fight. "Well look who finally showed up."

"J, I'll tell you once, if you know what is good for you, leave now." Ash said coldly. Both males were surprised to hear Ash's words. They were ten times worse then how Paul used to talk.

"Not until I kill you first." J said in the same cold manner. "Salamence, get him." She waited with a smirk, waiting for her dragon type to attack the raven haired trainer. After a minute, J became impatient. "Salamence?!" She exclaimed as she turned around. She gasped to see all of her pokemon were either pinned or unconcious.

Salamence was being held down by a Garchomp and a Tyranitar. A Gallade and a Dusknoir standing next to an unconscious Drapion. A large Scizor was smashing Seviper while Absol and Beedrill were holding gown Mightyeana and Ariados. J was in shock, all the pokemon she allowed Ash to keep as her apprentice had defeated hers. Now she was angry.

"RRRAAAAA!!!" the silver haired woman roared as she charged Ash. In her hand she had a serrated knife, ready to strike.

"Pikachu, now!" Ash exclaimed.

"PIKACHUUU!!!" the electric rodent cried as it sent a massive burst of electrical energy while still pearched on Ash's shoulder. J was knocked back and the three girls were coming onto the scene.

"What's happening?!" May screamed as she looked around.

"WES!!!" Rui screamed as she ran to her beloved.

"Look," May said, pointing at the burst of electricity. She saw two familiar figures. "Is that-"

"ASH!!!" Dawn screamed in realization.

"RAAAAAA!!!" Ash screamed as the elctrical energy coursed through his body. The energy grew larger until the flash was too birght for anybody to see.

"ASH!!!" Dawn screamed as she covered her eyes. She finaly recovered her beloved and couldn't bear the idea of losing him again. After a minute, the light died down.

"What the?!" J screamed causing the spectators to look. Everyone gasped at the sight before them.

There Ash stood with Pikachu next to his, but they were very different. Both Pikachu and Ash were covered by electrical energy and looked like they were painted gold. Ash had a smirk as he opened his eyes, revealing them to still be the same black eyes they always were. Ash's hair was more spiked up than usual as it was filled with the same electric energy that now coursed through his entire being. (Think of Super Sonic or Goku as a Super Sayan)

"Surprise, surprise," Ash said slyly.

"A-Ash?" Dawn asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry Dawn, I'm fine." Ash said calmly. Dawn could see the strength in his eyes.

"I've only seen this once, but I never thought I'd see it again!" May exclaimed. Dawn gave her a questioning look. "Back when Ash and I were travelling together in Hoenn, he used Pikachu and Swellow in a gym battle together against a Solrock and Lunatone. Pikachu used its thunder to create a electric armor for both it and Swellow. Ash has just used the same method on himself!"

"No matter what you do I will still kill you!" J growled. She then regripped her dagger and ran in a straight charge towards Ash. Ash stood there smirking, causing J to go even angrier and charge faster. Right at the momment she was about to stab Ash in the chest, the raven haired trainer swiftly and quickly grabbed J by the wrist. "AAAAAAHHH!!!" J screamed.

"What's happening?" Rui asked.

"Thanks to the elctric armor, Ash will shock anything he comes in contact with. Even if J does hit him, she'll only end up hurting herself in the process." May explained.

J grabbed her wrist in pain as she dropped the dagger and took a few feet back. "Tell me J, how does it feel?" Ash asked. J let out a snarl but did not answer. "Painful, excrutiating, unbearable? That is how you caused me to feel with your training." Ash began to walk towards J with a look that could scare a Gyarados.

J shook her had and began to charge again and the two joined in a fierce battle of close combat. J went all out as she attempted to beat the super charged Ash. She launched a number of kicks and punches, many of which did hit. However, whenever she did hit Ash, she would receive a small but painful shock in whatever she used to hit Ash with. But Ash wasn't just dancing around, he also unleashed a number of quick hits upon the pokemon huntress. Each hit sent another volt of electricity through the dark woman, causing her to weaken even more.

Meanwhile, the girls who were helping the guys, all watched the battle go forth. Rui assisted Wes while May tended to Gary and Tracey. Dawn was helping Paul, but kept her visual on Ash. She was amazed by how fast he moved, how well he fought, and how powerful he seemed. She could see bravery in his eyes and also a hint of vengeance.

The fight continued on for ten minutes, and it was apperent J was tired. She took a few steps back to recover and look at herself. She was breathing heavily and irregularly, mostly due to the constant shocks. Her legs were nearly as weak as flower stems, she was holding her left side with her right hand. Ash had kicked her severely hard in the region. Sweat was visible on her face as she looked to her opponent.

Ash was the same as tired as J. Although he did do a lot of damage onto J, he was at the same time doing damage to himself. The electric armor caused him a similar amount of pain it did whenever he hit J. He knew he would need to end this soon if he was going to win.

But J had the same idea. She then turned to see their spectators. Her vision changed to the bluenette she knew Ash cared about. A wicked girn formed on her face as she turned to Ash. "What are you smilling about J?" Ash asked in a growl.

"I can see you fight well Ketchum," J answered. "But unlike you, I have no ties with anyone. There is no one I care about other than myself."

"You're just admitting your own selfishness," Ash stated in confusion.

"Yes, but it also means I don't have your weakness." J said as she brought out her gun. She then pointed it at a petrified Dawn. Ash's eyes widened in fear in realization.

"No! Don't!" Ash exclaimed. But J pulled the trigger and Ash began to run towards Dawn. "DAWN!!!"

Dawn stood standing. J had just launched a bullet at her in an attempt to hurt Ash. Dawn was too scared to move. She heard screams from the others and Ash telling her to move. Paul was too weak to even lift himself, much less to move Dawn out of the way. Dawn shut her eyes, expecting the worst. '_I'm sorry Ash_.' She whispered in her mind.

"Steelix Iron Defense!" a familiar voice cried out. The ground shook for a momment and everything was a t a stand still. Dawn was confused, she was sure the bullet would have killed her by know. She slowly opened her left eye and peeked out. In front of her (she's standing in front of Paul) was a large pillar of rocks. She looked up and saw the head of a familiar Pokemon.

"Steelix?" she said in disbelief. She then turned behind herself and saw Brock and Misty, panting lightly. "Brock? Misty?"

"Dawn! You okay?!" Misty screamed, running towards Dawn. She nodded. "May called us and we came as fast as we could."

"Steelix are you alright?" Brock asked his steel type. He saw the bullet laying a few feet away from the giant steel snake. Thanks to Iron Defense, Steelix had saved Dawn from the bullet without getting hurt.

"Rooo" the titatic pokemon roared.

"Brock, thank you for saving me." Dawn said in gratefulness. Brock nodded and smiled. Suddenly, Dawn gasped and asked, "Where's Ash?!"

The group turned to see Ash and J brawling it out again. However, the electric armor had worn off and Ash was now his regular self. He and J fought brutaly, but Ash was going beserk. The idea of nearly losing the one he cared about the most changed his nature. The more they fought, the more Ash was seeming to take control. Ash took the final strike in one swift motion as he punched J hard in the jaw, knocking her out.

J now laid on the floor unconsciously. Ash had won. The group began to cheer, but Ash kept a cold stare on the woman, a stare that terrified Dawn. Ash looked beside him and saw J's gun. He picked it up and looked inside, seeing it still had one bullet left. He closed it up and pointed it at J.

"You kidnapped me, tortured me, made me betray my friends, caused me unimaginable pain, hurt my friends and tried to kill the one I loved. Hunter J, time to end this." He said coldly. He was ready to fire, the gun pointing at J's heart.

"ASH NO!!!" a scream yelled. Ash turned to see Dawn running towards him at an alarming rate. She tackled the raven haired trainer onto the ground, but he didn't drop the gun. As he opened his eyes, he saw Dawn's tearfilled eyes as she snuggled at his chest. "Ash please…"

"D-Dawn?" Ash asked in confusion. She attacked him when he was about ot rid the world of the huntress forever.

"Ash…" Dawn muttered as she lifted herself up. "Ash y-you can't kill J." Ash gave a look of shock. "I know what she did to you was horrible. I could never imagine anybody less deserving of the kinds of tortures she made you go through. B-But…" She sniffled before continuing. "But you can't kill her. If you do, you'll just be proving her right, that you were perfect to become her apprentice… T-that you are no better than she is, maybe even worse."

Ash took a good look at Dawn, millions of emotions went through his mind. Her tears dropped onto his chest. "Ash…" Dawn whispered again. "If you kill J, you are not the same sweet boy I know, and love." That did it. Ash could live with being filled with the fear of J the rest of his life, but he could not live without Dawn.

Ash looked at the gun in his right hand, Dawn looked at it too. He held it in a tight grip. But after a few seconds, his hand eased releasing the gun and letting it drop to the ground. A warm smile went across Dawn's face as she hugged Ash tightly. Ash's arms went around her waist and his head went to her ear.

"_I'm sorry._" He whispered.

* * *

Police were all around, all working at different areas of the Oak labs. Some were moving J's Pokemon into a large containment unit, while others took words from the witnesses. J had been taken by an ambulence but with Police all around her. All the trainers were tending to their own business as the investigation went on.

Wes, Gary, Paul and Tracey were all being tended to nurses and doctors. They didn't have any serious injuries, so they would make a full recovery. Rui had never left Wes's side and was helping to tend to him.

Brock, May and Misty were talking to the officers on what happened. May told them of how J attacked and the fire while Brock and Misty told of how she tried to kill Dawn. They did leave out the part of Ash and the gun, so not to get their friend in trouble.

Ash, Pikachu and Dawn were sitting on the steps to the Oak lab alone. Proffesor Oak and Delia had both arrived earlier and received a full description of the events from Dawn, all except about the part of Ash and the gun. Silence dominated the couple. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Dawn broke the ice, "Ash?"

Ash sighed. "I'm sorry Dawn." His head turned down in shame. "I shouldn't have gone that far. I could live if J was left to roam, but I could never live again if I couldn't be with you." Dawn saw a single tear drop from his face onto the ground.

"Pikapi," Pikachu said solemly.

"Ash," Dawn said, nearing herself closer to him. She began to rub his back and kissed his cheek. "I knew all along you'd pick the right choice. I knew that no matter what life brought you, you would always follow your heart and you knew was right. Even though you may need some help sometimes."

Ash turned to the bluenette and smiled warmly. Dawn smiled back and joined Ash in a passionate kiss. The two seperated and walked over to their friends. Pikachu went over to talk to the other Pokemon.

"Hey Ash," Wes said first. Ash nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Misty asked.

"Better than I've been in a while," Ash spoke truthfully. Dawn smiled and snuggled next to Ash.

"That's good," Brock mentioned.

"By the way, Brock," Ash began, "Thank you for saving Dawn."

"No worries Ash, I'm sure you would have done the same for my girlfriend." Brock answered.

"If you ever got one, though," Ash joked. Everbody but Brock laughed. Ash had truly returned to his former self.

"Hello," a voice mentioned. Everyone turned to see Officer Jenny. May and Misty made sure not to let Brock's usual 'tick' get out of control. "Are you Ash Ketchum?"

"Yeah," Ash answered uneasily. Dawn knew what he was thinking. He was worried he may have gone too far against J.

"Well," Jenny began, "I speak for everyone when I say thank you. Thanks to you, we've caught one of the most dangrous people on earth."

"I really didn't do anything," Ash replied. He felt as though he didn't deserve any credit.

"Not according to your friends," Jenny said to the trainer. Ash looked to see all his smilling friends. "According to them, and a few other people we've talked to, you deserve the reward money for the capture of Hunter J."

Ash's eyes widened in shock. "How much is it?"

"Let's just say, it is a VERY big reward," Jenny smirked. "Either way, you are to gain your reward tomorrow."

"Thanks, but I don't deserve it," Ash said lowering his head. All his friends looked at him tearfully. "I… I was Dark Raven. I helped J in countless succesful missions and helped her catch countless pokemon. I-I don't deserve the money." Dawn eyes fillled with tears as she tightly hugged Ash.

"I beg to differ," Jenny smiled. Everybody looked at the bluehaired policewoman. "You see, you admitting the truth only proves how much you do deserve the reward. We already knew you were Dark Raven, considering Professor Oak told us. We also took in account that you were kidnapped, so it was pretty obvious you were forced against your will. But… you saying yourself you were Dark Raven proves how much you truly deserve this honor. I have heard of your achievements."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"How you saved the worlds countless times," Jenny answered. Ash was in shock.

"H-How do you know?" Ash asked.

"You're pretty well known all over the world." Jenny said with a smile. Ash's fiends all smiled at him. "In fact, many people are making sure they honor your triumphs. Even a statue is being built in your honor in the Orange Islands." Ash nodded, remembering his first real adventure (He doesn't remember his original meeting with Mewtwo, remember?). "Either way, it would be an insult if you did not take the money you so clearly deserve."

Ash thought for a momment and looked at his friends. Everyone, including Paul, smiled at him. Ash then looked to Dawn who was smiling the brightest out of all of them. Ash smiled and said, "Alright."

* * *

(_10 Years Later_)

Dawn awoke to the sweet songs of bird Pokemon coming out of her master bedroom. As she rose from her bed, she took a look at the slowly increasing belly that represented her and Ash's love. Dawn smiled, it was nine years ago that Ash proposed and the two got married. Now Dawn was 28 and Ash was 29. Speaking of which, where is Ash? Dawn looked to her bed and saw that Ash must have already been up. Not taking another momment, Dawn easily lifted herself up.

She walked out of the room and down the stairs of the house she and Ash shared. When Officer Jenny said it was a big reward, she wasn't kidding. Dawn continued down the stairs and went to the kitchen. There she was greeted by the warm smell of food and they sounds of girlish laughter. Dawn looked in and saw the man she loved, making breakfast and helping was their 7 year old daughter, Pearl.

"Where did daddy learn to cook?" Pearl asked curiously.

"Don't tell your mom, but Uncle Brock gave me some lessons," Ash said with a smile. Neither one had noticed Dawn yet so she kept quiet. "You see, when your mom and I travelled together, I would sometimes make the food and said uncle Brock made it so she wouldn't throw up." Ash laughed.

"Why would I throw up?" Dawn finaly asked. The duo turned around, Pearl with a happy expression and Ash with one of shock.

"Mommy!" Pearl screamed as she ran over to hug her mother. Dawn hugged back warmly.

"Oh," Ash said nervously. "H-Hey honey."

"Hey Ash," Dawn said walking towards him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips that caused him to smile. "How'd you sleep?"

"Next to you?" Ash asked. Dawn nodded, "Like I was in heaven." Dawn only giggled and went to sit down.

"Mommy!" Pearl beamed, "Raichu and Loppuny's eggs hatched last night! There's a baby Pichu and Buneary running around. Can we keep them?!" She gave her mother a pair of sad eyes in hopes that she would say yes.

Dawn giggled, "Of course we're going to keep them Pearl." Pearl squeeled and ran outside to play with the newly hatched Pokemon. Dawn stared to where her daughter ran and heard a light laugh. "What's so funny?" Dawn asked to a chuckling Ash.

"Nothing, I just forget sometimes that she has your energy," Ash said with a light chuckle. Dawn only smiled, she always loved his laugh. Ever since the events with J, she treasured every momment with him. Then she remembered.

"Hey Ash," Dawn began.

"Yes Dear?" Ash said, washing plates.

"I had the dream again. The one about what happened with you and J." Dawn looked up, seeing Ash had stopped washing dishes and just stood still. "I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to-"

Ash cut her off by raising his arm. "No need to worry, remember?" Ash turned with a smile. The smile certainly surprised Dawn, considering Ash never liked talking about J. "I'm okay."

"You mean, you forgave J?" Dawn asked.

Ash gained a serious face. "No force, not even Arceus can make me forgive that woman." Ash sighed and sat down next to Dawn. "Believe, even though I didn't, you know I truly wanted to kill that woman. Deep down, a little bit of me still does." Dawn kept a close stare. "Heh… but you know what?" He looked up to her, "I could live with J being alive, but I could never live without you. You are my light when everything seems dark. I am glad I made the right choice."

Dawn couldn't help but smile widely at her husbands statement. She lunged herself into his arms, causing the couple to fall onto the floor. Ash was taken by surprise, but he could only cuddle enxt to the woman he loved so much. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too," Dawn said before forcing her lips onto his. Both knowing no matter what, darkness or light, they would always be together.

THE END

* * *

**It is finaly done!!! MY first, and most popular story had been finished. **

**I hope all of you enjoyed the ride and liked my idea. I was actually surprised that a lot of people liked it and glad I was the first person to use the idea.**

**I will admit, this was my most favorite idea. I apologize for thos that posted ideas that I didn't use, but am glad you contributed.**

**Watch out for my other stories and future stories. A small preview for those that are curious. ;)**

**Amazon Boy**

**A young boy takes his ailing mother to a secret amazon village. His only hope is that they help her, not really caring about himself. He expects immediat death, but he didn't expect to become part of the village. (Ash x Harem)**

**Chaotic Pokemon**

**Ash, Dawn and Paul are transported to the world of Chaotic. Their Pokemon have been turned into creature cards and they go on the adventure of a lifetime to save their world and the worlds of Chaotic and Perim. (Ash x Dawn, Tom x Sarah) (Chaotic/Pokemon Crossover)**

**Beast Within**

**Ash has not made contact with his friends ofr two years. When they find someone who knows where he is, their shock will reach an all time high! How will they return themselves and Ash back to their true forms. (Half-Pokemorph, Ash x ?)**

**See you next time! ;)**


End file.
